Amelia
by LuluAnnG
Summary: so this is just the show with my character amy there might be a few of my own stories on there too. Rating has changed to T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Amelia Jackson, but I go by Amy. I'm currently walking through another new school trying to find my locker. My dad promised this would be our last move but I never trust a word he says. Ever since my mom died when I was little my dad has been a bit shall we say neglectful. You know if neglectful ment lazy, sloppy, uncaring and completely ignoring every detail of your own daughters life. I mostly take care of my self. Any ways I finaly found my locker. I was turning in my combination when some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a pretty girl about my age with tan skin and carmel colored hair. She smiled at me and said "Hi I'm Bree you must be new here cause other wise I have not been paying attention to the person with a locker next me for the few weeks that I've been here."

"Hi Bree I'm Amelia but please call me Amy." I said shaking her hand after I put my books in my locker.

"This is super cool can I see your scheduel." She asked me. I nodded and handed it to her. She looked it up and down then said. "Yay! We have some classes together. But not our first one. But I think I know someone you do have it with come on." She said as she grabed my hand sprinted me over to a group of 3 boys who were talking. One was tall and handsome who looked really strong with the same hair color as Bree, another was small and african american who looked real scrony and uncordinated, and the last was about average hight with the same hair color as Bree and the tall boy he was very cute too with butterscoutch eyes and flopy hair he had the look of some one smart. "Ok these are my brothers Adam and Chase and that's our step-brother Leo. Guys this Amy she's new. And Chase I believe you two have both have geometry first." She said all in one breath. Chase smiled at me.

"Hi" I said simply. Then the bell rang and the hall cleared quickly leaving me and Chase mostly alone.

"I'll just show you the way then." Chase said simply. "So tell me about your self."

"Well" I satarted, "This is my 5 new school 7 years since my dad can hardly keep a job but I think he finaly found one that suits his style of doing almost nothing. I'm an athlete I do running, swimming, volleyball, basketball, baseball, soccer, boxing, wrestling, karate, kung-fu, dance, gymnastics, cheerleading, and a tiny bit of ultimate fighting."

"Wow that's a lot of sports." Chase said suprised.

"Yeah well." I shrugged, "I also really like music and art. My favorite painter is Van Gough."

"No way me too." Chase said

"Cool." we had just gotten to class then unfortunatly. "At lunch you can tell me more about _your self" _I told him as we walked into class. I hand my next two classes after that with Bree. After chemistry we walked together to luch. Just as we were about to sit down a girl acroos the lunch room droped her drink and suddenly before I was dune blinking Bree was next to her having had caght the cup and handing it to the girl. No one else in the lunch room noticed. I turned to the guys at our table who all had worried looks on their faces. "Did you guys see that?" I asked a little freaked out.

"Um see what?" Leo asked with fake cofustion in his voice.

"Bree get to the other side of the room in less then a second." I said in a whisper yell.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked nervously suddenly apearing back next to me. "I didn't go any were. Right guys?" she asked the boys quickly. They all nodded.

"OK what ever." I said dropping it. "So guys tell me about your selves." (I'm gonna skip the talk about them just in the intrest of saving space cause we all know about them already and I'm just gonna go to talking about Amy)

"So Amy tell us more about you." Adam insisted.

"Well I've moved around a lot since my mom died a few years ago. I do a bunch of sports and I love Starry Night by Van Gough." I found myselfe telling them a lot more stuff then just my intrests but also my dislikes, my opinions, my feelings towards so many things. I found my self talking mostly towards Chase he just seemed so easy to talk to.

"So Amy I notice your wearing Wonder Woman shirt under your plaid. You like super heros too?" Leo asked me.

"Yeah love them." I answered. Just then the vending machine behind leo started to fall over when adam stuck out one hand and stoped it then pushed it back in place. "How did you do that?" I demanded.

"Uhh I'm strong." Adam lied. I decided to drop this too for now. At the end of that day I met up with Adam Bree Chase and Leo to talk to them. "Hey guys I had a great first day you guys re awesome."

"Yay!" Bree sang jumping up and down and clapping "I have a bestie!" she sang hugging me.

"I just want to know one thing." I said, "What are you guys hiding from me. You're keeping a secret I can tell. Look you guys can trust me with what ever it is ok. But before you say anything let me say this I don't open up the way I did with you guys to just anyone. I move around so much I've never had time to make any real friends like you guys. I can already tell _all _of us _are _gonna be best friends so please just tell me what ever it is cause if I'm gonna risk breaking my rule personal relationships I'm gonna need to know the level of trust is mutual." They all looked at each other and could tell they all had a silent agreement. We went back to their house were I met Tash and Mr. Davenport. The 5 of us went down on this scary elevator and Adam Bree and Chase went into another room while I waited with Leo. When the door opened Adam Bree and Chase were wearing these other wierd clothes and they each one by one showed me thier abilities.

"Amy...breath. Amy?" Chase was saying concerned. I blinked a few times.

"I think I need to sit down" I said and the 4 of them led me to a chair. "So what how?" I started stuttering.

"We're geneticly engineered bionic super humans." Chase answered.

"Ok I actualy know what all those words mean so I guess I'm good then." I said relizing that I was totaly ok with this sichuation. "So you guys are like super heros. That is AWESOME!" I said. they all smiled as I stood up. Then Mr. Davenport walked past us.

"Hey guys" he said casualy then he stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "What is she doing down here." he asked.

"We sorta told her." Adam responed nervoulsy.

"Don't worry sir you can trust me." I told him

"I better be able to." he nodded.

**Ok so that was how they met. It wasn't very good sorry the rest will be better cause I'll have her as apart of the episodes this is right befor Leo's Jam. And in the next chapter I'll put more detail on how she looks and I'll try to put her wordrobe and pictur on my profile I'm not sure how yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'd like to start by saying I really like NightDreamer13 story so I might take some stuff from her if she has has a problem with it please tell me and i won't do it but it wont be exactly the same just similer in a bunch of ways even down to the word in some cases but it will be different. Ok with that in mind read on. **

I woke up that morning tired. I went through my closet and decided to were a black tank top under my red plaid shirt. I then put on a denim skirt and pink knee socks under my long dark gray boots my socks going just above the boots. I then ran a brush through wavy brown hair that also held my red pink and white highlights. I then ran down stairs, of course my dad wasn't up yet, grabed an apple and left for school.

School was going by fast, well the days dragged on, but two weeks had already passed since I met my closest friends. Ok, maybe Bree's my closest friend, but I'm sure if I looked at my phone I'd see that I talk to Chase more than her on some days. Adam was like an older brother, and Leo… was Leo. Walking into the building with Bree we both stopped. Flyers and two big banners were hanging everywhere for a school dance. _OH MY GOD! _I said in my head then heard Bree say "Oh wow, do you think Ethan will ask me? No, wait he can't, I mean what if it goes awful, but it could turn out like in the movies where they fall in love right?" "Bree calm down! One, if doesn't ask you then he is not worth your time, if does then be yourself. Ok, wait, be yourself but without running like a thousand miles." She inhaled and said "Ok, I am cool, confident and collected."

A voice scoffed "More like nervous and spazzy as soon as he comes over here." "Please, Chase you couldn't get a single girl to date you even if you paid her." Bree rolled her eyes. I smiled at their banter but I cringed on the inside. _Guess I'm gonna have to tell Bree at some point that I really like her brother, although I wouldn't mind if she paid me to date him._ "I already ate this morning guys, so I'm just going to head to home room." "I'm not really hungry, I'll walk with you." Chase said following me up the stairs. Bree gave him a look "You're always hungry." "No I'm not." He called as we walked. "So… how was your weekend?" I asked. "Good I guess, you were at the house all weekend, so wouldn't you know?" "Hey, if my dad actually cooked I'd be at home, one can only take so much Chinese and pizza before they want to barf." "Yeah, Mrs. Davenport cooks really well, and you think take-out food is bad? Try eating protein pellets for fifteen years straight." I laughed while he said "I'm serious!" "Oh I know you are, it's just funny."

Sometime after third period me and Bree went to find the boys, and we found them about talking about dance. "Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?" Chase smirked "Nobody's asked you yet have they?" "No… I really want to go with that guy. His name is Ethan, he sits next to me in my chemistry class, coincidence I think not. Chemistry." She giggled at me for the last part and I did too, she found romance in everything. "What should I do?" She asked. "Bree I told you, be yourself." I sighed dramatically at her. "I got this." Chase leaned in and started listening in on his conversation. "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute. Eww! He's talking about you!" Bree and I jumped up and down. Then she started freaking out as he walked over to ask her to the dance. "HEY ETHAN! How are, you know I, uh, what is that over there?" She pointed to the wall and Ethan looked she grabbed my hands we flew off.

**Chase's POV**

I ran into the lab, "Hey guys! I figured it out!" "Uh yeah, so did I, do not eat the outside of a pineapple." "No... I figured out how to make Danielle like Leo! I recorded her with my bionic hearing, let me play it back for you." Pushing my finger with the flash drive (literally) into the usb port the voice I heard wasn't Danielle's. Adam and Leo looked at me strange, I may have, sort of recorded a few conversations I've had with Amy before. "Oops." I said feeling my face get hot, quickly switching the recording. Playing it, I explained we had to make Leo look like a hero.

**Amy's POV**

Texting Bree after what felt a like a billion hours of homework, I told her I needed to talk (* Bree's in italics*)

_Hey wazz up?_

**Ok, I sorta need 2 tell you something…**

_Ur scaring me a little, what is it?_

** Ihaveacrushonchase**

_... I KNEW IT! I don't know why you do, but what-evs I'm happy for you. Did he ask you to the dance?_

**NO!**

**I wish he did, I said I'd go if someone I knew asked me. Then he was all like 'oh well I'm too busy with astronaut lawyer in space school stuff but don't worry someone will ask you'**

_He. Did. Not._

**He did so, the whole time I was like WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LIKE YOU? Do I look like just a friend to him?**

_Well 1) I'm like 99% sure he __**does **__like you 2) he's too stupid to figure out you like him back on his own. We're gonna use this week 2 show him what he's missing ;)_

…**. Ok…. Are you sure you're not upset?**

_Upset? I really think ur out of his league, and that fact you're aren't a creepy nerd makes me wonder again why u like him, but he can't do ANY better than u!_

**Haha ok, so operation make chase like me in session?**

_Amy, he likes you already, it's more like operation make chase see the hottie he's missing:D_

**:3 what's first my bestie? **

****The next day I dressed normally in a blue plaid shirt with jeans a blue converses, nothing fancy, and I dropped by Brees after she told me Chase had left. She then Dragged me down stars to the Lab were she put me in her capsul and I naturaly was just freaking out about it. When she let me out she nodded with a smile and shoved me infront of a mirror. It was weired my normaly crazy hair was bullet straight and my high lights had been changed to blue and green. I was now wearing a dark blue see through shirt with a whit camasal underneath it and light shade denim skiny jeans with knee length dark black boots. The weirdest part though was what I looked like with make-up on I mean I loked almost exactly the same but some how differnt. "Wow" was all I could say.

"I know right." Bree said excitedly. "Now lets get you to school to show you off to Chase."

As soon as I got there I ran into chase I turned around see Bree mysteriously disapear from bhind me. "Hi" Chase said. I could feel my face turning a nice shade of pink when his eyes lingered on my lips. He blinked then said "You look… nice." "Thanks. Well I'm going to get breakfast with Bree, so, see you in homeroom." Chase shook his head slightly "Yeah, see you in home room."

Coming down the hallway I stopped "Uh why is Adam underneath a locker?" "Oh we're trying to make Leo look like a hero and 'save' him for Danielle." "Danielle, as in the girl who uses you as a footstool in your math class?" "For the love of pete! Where else would she put her delicate angel feet? I mean she has to carry her pretty self on those things!" Leo stomped his foot. "Oh yes I see why she would need help being attracted to him." I said to Chase who laughed. "What-ever, oh no he's good, he's great." Leo stepped in front of the toppled locker and told the guys who were trying to help him. "This should be fun." I said.

"Oh they're coming! Commence stage one of lady for Leo!" Chase said. "Oh no this man is trapped, he looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that." Leo's voice was so staged I couldn't believe Danielle and her friend were watching this like it was real. Leo pretended to pick up the locker while Adam pushed it up. "You really expect this to work?" I whispered to Chase. "Ehh maybe." I nearly burst out laughing when Danielle started flirting with Adam instead. "Well I let you boys figure this out. Later Chase." I waved and watched him grin.

Wednesday didn't start off any differently. Bree and I stopped by the trophy case. "Well if it isn't little miss flash and scram." "Shut up Chase." I said giving him a look. His eyes suddenly became interested in his shoes for a minute. "Haha very funny. I think I scared Ethan off. I guess there's only one way to fix this… I'm going to have to ask him to the dance…" "What?" I said. _Whoa, ok she asks her date to the dance them I'm going to have ask Chase, no I'll just wait for him to ask me. Unless he doesn't because he really does only think of me as a friend. Oh god, does he like me just as a friend? AGH Amy stop, you're acting like Bree! _My mind was rambling. Bree gave a look of 'it's come down to this.' "Well here's your chance your chance, he's at his locker." "May the odd be ever in your favor." I said as she walked over there. "So you want to get breakfast?" Chase asked right after I said that. "Sure." He gestured down the hall "After you." Smiling I faked myself swooning, even though on the inside I was a little, "Oh why, aren't you a gentleman." The entire rest of the day was actually really good, I didn't have any homework, Chase and I, well Bree would call it major flirting, I thought of it more as a little flirting with me being myself.

That all led up to Thursday, the day before the dance. Also known as the day where I woke up to extreme jitters. _He has to ask me today, it's the day before, and if he doesn't then my dreams just flew out the window_. I made sure looked decent, trying too hard was seriously just yelling DESPERATE.

Chase walked with to every class because Bree seemed to have magically disappeared when he'd show up. Lunch I was waiting in line and I saw Chase walk to Danielle to convince her of going with Leo. "Hi Danielle. Sorry to barge in on your gossip session." He said then quickly added "That you may or may not have been having. Remember that guy who heroically lifted that wall of lockers?" "The tall good looking guy?" _Ugh, she can't even bother to remember his name? _"No the, smaller more interesting looking one." "Oh! My sturdy little foot stool." Chase grinned "Bingo, anyway I know you like my brother Adam and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo." She nodded. "So I was kind of hoping you'd go to the dance with Leo instead?" "Aww that's so sweet, you're worried about your friends. You know what? I know how to fix this whole thing." "See, I knew if I just talked to you, this would work out!" "It sure did, I'll just go to the dance with you!" She giggled. Yeah, my Styrofoam cup? I squeezed it hard then it broke open spilling my water everywhere.

What the worst part was is that Chase didn't say no. I felt my inside's curl up and I wanted to disappear. Leo and Adam walked in and Chase gave them a weird smile. "Hey guys, here's the deal, Danielle's not going to dance with either of you… She's going with me!" My jaw clenched and I fought back the urge to buy another cup of water to dump of Chase's head. And of course the rest of the day the moron wondered why I wasn't talking to him. Trying to get me to talk he brought up the worst topic "So Danielle and I are going to the dance." "I hope you two have fun." "Aren't you going?" "No one asked me." "Well that doesn't mean you can't go." "I've gotta go Chase." I said speeding to a class I didn't have with him.

The final school bell rang and I went to Bree "I need to talk with you a.s.a.p." She looked at me worried "Sure, let's hang at my house. Ha! That sounded so teen movie." I rolled my eyes "Your fascination with teen movies is a little concerning." "Yup!" She grinned, once the hall cleared she pulled a trash can out of the janitors close. "Hop in!" "Really?" "Really. Now let's go!"

After I explained everything she said "I am going to take a brick to his big fat dense head! Amy I swear on my life he likes you! He is just ugh! Ok well when it doubt spy it out." Bree said pulling me towards the stair case. There we sat and listened to all the guys talk about her. "-Well I may not any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time." My eyes got big. "Are you kidding me?" I hissed. Leo looked at him "What about Scarlett? Unless you just record all the conversations you have with girls." Chase turned bright red "That's different! She doesn't like me like that!" Bree face palmed herself. 'You know what, I'll flash you home then I will just tell him you like, no if's, and's, or's, or but's. If he can't figure it out then I think a wise girl said he isn't worth your time." "Ok, but I'm still going to go to the dance." "That's the spirit!"

**Bree's POV**

I took Amy home then waited for Chase to finished whatever he was doing. "Hey Chase." "What?" He asked. "I heard you and Danielle are going to the dance." He smiled "Yeah." Picking up a pillow I started smacking him. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled I stopped. "What was that for?" He said rubbing his head. Smacking him again I said annoyed "You are an idiot! WHY WOULD YOU GO THE DANCE WITH DANIELLE?" "Because she asked me?" He said nervous. "God can you really not see that Amy likes you? She wanted _you _to take her to dance but no, you have to go with Danielle and break my best friend's heart!" "She likes me?" I picked the pillow up again and he ducked "Yes, she likes you! In fact I offered to do hair every morning, just so you would notice her!" With a tiny smile said "I noticed her." I just took my hand whapped his head. "Now is not the time to talk and or think about that!" "Well what do you want me to do? I can't just tell Danielle no, I could hurt her feelings!" "Hurt her feelings? She dropped Adam in a day, she can do the same for you, and feelings? You seriously want to talk about hurt feelings? Amy is so angry at you Chase!"

Taking a huge gulp of air I said "Just answer this, do you like her?" "Yeah a lot." He admitted, "What do I do?" "Fix it." I stormed off.

**Amy's POV **

****The next day At lunch Chase came up to me. "Look Amy I'm sorry ok. Realy."

"Chase, I-" I didn't get finish, Danielle walked over and grabbed his hand. "Hey cutie ready for tonight?" "Er yeah." _He's STILL going with her? _"Chase you look busy." I muttered walking away.

Once Bree and I were at the dance we walked in hand on our hips. "Hello boys." Bree smiled, only to stumble slightly, ok a lot, in her new heels. "Bree are you sure want to wear those?" I whispered. "Yeah, I got this." As she walked to Ethan, I made sure to turn and give a smile and finger wave at Chase. He gave me quirky half smile, and Adam winked at me which caused Chase to punch his arm. But of course Danielle chose then to prance over and ask to dance. I walked to the punch table and filled my cup. Drinking I watched Chase pull her to the dance floor. I almost dropped my cup from laughing, not at Chase, at Danielle. She looked mortified, I was maybe a little less awkward dancer but I was still pretty bad, it would have been to dance with someone worse than me.

But once Chase realized people were laughing at he looked more embarrassed than her. He looked around at all the people, when his eyes fell on me I had a small 'it's ok' smile on. I didn't bother not to laugh when Adam threw her up into the rafters. Leo came out five minutes later with back up dancers _Oh dear lord… _I thought. I decided that I needed some fresh air already, so I went to sit on the steps outside of the gym.

Sometime later Chase came out. "Hey…" He said sitting next to me. "Hey." I muttered. "So I think me and Danielle are done." "Shocker." I said playfully. "In my defense Leo told me about that." "That's not a defense, which should have been a warning for someone as smart as you." I smiled turning to him. "Live and learn." Chase leaned back on the step. After another few minutes of silence he spoke up again "Are we ok?" "I don't know are we?" "Well I like you and you like me, and I kind of want people to know we like each other…" "I think everyone did, but please go on." I smiled, again. "Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Chase asked. "Yes, I'd really like that." The smile became a grin. "So are we ok?" "We're ok."


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the lab with the guys and Davenport watching them do some of there training. "Ok guys the next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree, and submerg Adam." Davenport said, "That's not realy part of the training i just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I'm dying to try it out." Chase ran into his tube first. "Ok Chase I'm setting your tube on atartic if too much just give me sign." he said waving his hands Chase nodded.

"Hey thats not fair I wanna be abused by weather." Leo wined pouting.

"Leo if you really wanna be abused try standing over here by Adams morning breath." Bree stated rolling her eyes.

"I do not have moring breath." Adam defended, "It smells like that all day." he finished matter of factly.

"Leo these guys are specialy trained to handel these kind of climates your not." Davenport told Leo.

"I can handel extreme cold." Leo said.

"Leo you get brain freeze chewing mint gum." Davenport countered

"So Amy having fun watching us train." Bree said bordely as if this wasn't totaly awesome.

"Um yeah." I stated in and obvious tone. sudenly a phone started ringing. Davenport answered it.

"Davenport" he said, "What that's terrible well that's awesome but that's terrible!"

"What's going on what's so terrible?" Adam asked after Davenport hung up.

"Well I created the worlds fastest train but now it's speeding out of controlle full nuclonium towards down town Welkerville."

"What was awesme?" Bree asked

"The trains goin like 400 miles an hour." he answered. "My entire carear is riding on this and I don't understand my design was fawless."

"So flawless you forgot to include an emergency break?" Leo asked scoldingly

"No I never accounted for the condutor spilling his popia smoothie all over the controlls and then jumping of the train." Davenport answered. "You know when stuff like this happens they always blame the scientist. This is human error, scientists don't make mistakes."

"Does any one else feel like we forgot something?" I asked. suddenly there was a knocking sound we all turned around to see a frozen Chase.

"Oh Chase." Davenport exasperated, "Now I have to explain the whole train story again." he complained. We all groaned too.

We had Chase rapped up in a towel and Leo, and Bree were rubbing him to keep him warm, I just sat on his lab with my arms around his neck. "You warming up?" I asked him.

"Yeah thanks to you." he answered. Leo and Bree gave him an annoyed look.

Davenport ran in with a big black duffel bag. "When ever I invent something I always create a back up device to support it." he told us as he put the bag down on the table.

"As aposed to just building it right the first time." said Chase sarcasticly as I got up to see what Davenport was doing.

"I think I liked you better frozen." Davenport countered as he unzipped the bag. "My decelerator can stop anything ocean liners, frate trains, tanks, 18 wheelers, 12 wheelers-"

"Does it stop unnessacerily long explinations?" Leo cut him off.

"Apperently so." Davenport answered. "The only problem is I can't figure out how to get it on the train." Davenport said. Adam Bree and Chase each looked at each other excitedly.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Bree asked. "Our first mission!" Bree and Chase said at the same time.

"I wanna pet pig!" Adam yelled.

"Non, no, no, no, no you guys are not prepared for this kind of mission. Down the line figures crossed there will be plenty of other horrible disasters." Davenport said. The guys looked dissapointed.

"But you need to stop this train now and you need us to help you." Chase argued.

"Please Mr. Davenport this is what you trained us for." Bree pleaded.

"Alright you gotta leave the nest sometime." Davenport agreed. "Get into your capsuls guys I can't believe I'm saying this it's time to upgrade to your mission suites." he said the last part like a mother see her daughter in a wedding dress. The guys excitedly ran to their tubes.

They got out in their new suit's "I liked the old one's better." I said simply with a shrug. every one gave me a confused look. "What? The other ones looked cooler." I exclaimed feeling accused of something.

"Alright," Davenport said as we all fallowed him back over to the table, "We'll be able to comunicate with these ear pieces and I'll monitor your progress on the trains survalence system that way if you explode I can watch it unfold in glorious HD." The 5 of us gave each other looks. "That came out wrong." Davenport said. "For you," Davenport said handing an ear piece to Bree, "Chase, Adam-"

"Hey!" Adam interupted. I lokked over to see Leo toke Adams ear piece.

"Leo." Davenport exasperated.

"Well what I supossed to use 2 cans and a string?" Leo asked sarcsticaly. Davenport gave him a look and Leo walked away dissapointedly. Tasha walked in then.

"Well your favorite news reporter just got their big break" Tasha said

"Linda Moniernez?" Chase

"Chip Sputnick?" Bree

"Cal Compten with sports?" Adam

"Maya Goldberg?" Leo (**I know he didn't say anything in the episode but I tought he should have)**

"Chet Walden?" Me

"No...me. I am done doing stories on singing dogs and babies that look like ex-presidents, the network finally gave me a real assignment, I'm covering a runaway train" she announced

"Wow what a coinkidinc Mr Davenport..." Davenport cut off Adam "Is uh so proud of you honey" he said giving Adam a warning look "Will you watch Leo?" she asked, he nodded "Of course and don't forget be balanced and fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor he's an idiot" Davenport said pushing Tasha towards the lift door, she nodded and headed upstairs "This stinks, everyone get's to go on an' adventure but me" Leo said dissapointedly.

"Leo don't worry just because these guys are going on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here, I'll pop in the 'Goober the spunky Gaboose DVD in for yah" Davenport exclaimed smiling, I gave him a look "I'm 14" Leo pointed out "Okay then pop it in yourself" Davenport said shrugging and turning to the others "C'mon guys we gotta get you in your gear"he said, they jogged of somewhere and I smiled to myself "Hey Amy help me out" Leo said quietly, I watched him put the bag on the floor and lie down in it, he actually fitted "Look at that, I'm travel size" he exclaimed happily "Leo your not going with them" I said crossing ym arms "C'mon Nessa, I'll give you that 200 dollars you said you needed" he said pleadingly, I gave him a look "Leo do you have that much money?" I asked, he shook his head "No but I can get it...Please I really wanna help them"

he begged, I thought for a moment before zipping up the bag "I'm probably not gonna relax all day now" I said after zipping it up "Thank you" his muffled voice said, I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter while the guys came back "Hey Amy where's Leo?" Davenport asked curiously, I shrugged "He went upstairs to do something" I replied, he nodded.

"Ready" Bree exclaimed excited, Davenport walked over to them and I watched from the archway "Okay I've called my chopper and it should be here in 2 minutes"

"Well good luck guys!" I said walking over to them. "Be careful!" I said sternly, hugging Bree.

"When aren't we?" She asked.

"Don't break anything." I told Adam before he picked me up in a bear hug. "Adam!" I gasped, "Air"

"Sorry!" he said putting me down. Then I turned to Chase.

"Be safe." I said before giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I always am." he whispered in my ear.

"Well by guys have fun!" I waved as they left.

I was sat on the computer chair watching the screen with Davenport, Chase was flicking Adam for some reason and I just rolled my eyes "Focus guys, we only got 15 minutes before this thing hits a turn flies off the tracks and blows up Welkerville" Davenport exclaimed "Man I'm glad I don't live there" Adam said chuckling, I smiled

"Chase locate the onboard braking system, Bree inspect the tanks for leaks and Adam get a picture of the Spidometer for my web page..Wow" Davenport said smiling, I gave him a look and he handed me something "Headset?" he asked sheepishly, I took it from him and put it on "Hey guys" I greeted "Hi Amy" Adam said waving at the camera, I chuckled and watched as the bag Leo was in fell into the train, he unzipped it and the guys surrounded him

"Leo?" they exclaimed "Where's the dining cart? I'd like to get a bite to eat before I save the town of Welkerville" he said dramatically while putting his hands on his hips "Leo what are you doing here?" Bree asked "Joining the mission, I wanna be like you guys" he replied "Leo your not like us and I don't mean that in a bad way we just have really cool super fun features and you don't" Adam said nonchalantly "Uh Leo where's the diselorator we need to stop the train?"

Chase asked holding the bag "You mean the pointy metal thing that was poking me in the butt?" he asked nervously, I noticed davenport holding some giant metal device "It's right here" he said angrily, I giggled nervously "Oh Leo you in trouble" I said in a baby voice, he glared at the camera "You zipped the bag Amy it's your fault as much as mine" he pointed out, my eyes widened and they all faced the camera "You knew he was in the bag?" Dad asked,

I winced and nodded "Maybe" I squeeked "Leo I'm supposed to be watching you" Davenport exclaimed "And you are, in glorious HD" Leo said, I nodded in agreement and noticed Davenport glaring at me "Leo without the diselorator we can't stop the train" Chase admitted "Davenport what are we gonna do?" Bree asked "I'm coming to get Leo if he blows up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha a puppy. I'll bring the diselorator in my high speed helicopter...Wow how many guys can sayd that they chased their high speed train in their high speed helicopter? I'm awesome"

Davenport exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and he held the diselorator "I'm coming" I said standing "No you stay here Amy" he said turning to me, I crossed my arms "Okay but I'm sure Tasha will be very happy to know you let Leo go on a speeding train that will most likely blow up" I said knowingly, he sighed and smiled "On second thought you should come too." he said, I nodded "Thought so" I said following him.

We were hovering above the train in the helicopter and I could see the guys "Okay I'm gonna drop the decelorator now, make sure you catch it it's very delicate, pretend it's a baby" Davenport said "Okay!" Adam shouted, Dad pushed the button but the decelorator missed the hole and flew off the train "Well that went well" I said sarcastically "Pretend I caught it!" Adam shouted, I rolled my eyes "You know when I'm filling out the incident report I'm putting human error" Davenport exclaimed annoyed. "Okay were gonna have to abort the mission, never liked Welkerville anyways. Amy's gonna drop down the rope ladder and you all climb up..Leo first" Davenport said, I opened a door in the floor of the helicopter and dropped down the ladder through the roof of the train. "I'm gonna check on them." I said. I climbed down the ladder carefully and jumped through the hole.

"Amy what are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Making sure your ok. We have to go." I told them.

"We can't it's like we just told Leo. We were created to go beyond what's humanly possible." Adam started "This is our first Mission and we can't fail." Bree finished.

"Then I'm staying to help if Leo get's to I'm going to."I told them. "Were coming!" Leo suddenly shouted, I looked behind me to see him hook a box to the ladder and tug "Pull me up!" he shouted looking through the hole, the ladder dissapeared and Leo closed the roof door

"You guys are both crazy" Chase exclaimed, I stood next to Leo and shrugged "Were all in this together, me and Amy may not be superhuman but it doesn't mean we can't be hero's" Leo said, I nodded in agreement, the bionics took off their mic's and threw them on the floor, Chase created some projector thing and I stared at it "Okay we have approximatly 3 minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies of the tracks" he said,

the screen dissapeared and I nodded "Okay let's think, an' object in motion remains in motion unless an' external force blocks it" I said in thought "So what could block our path?" Bree asked "Oh I got it we could put the Nuclonium tanks in front of the train" Adam said, I just then noticed the tanks filled with neon green liquid next to us "Then the train would blow up" Bree pointed out "Thus stopping it" Adam said "If only Wile E Cayote was here, he'd have a giant rubber band to tie around two trees and stop this thing"

Leo said smiling "Leo that's it. The Reed-Bennet bridge is 19.8 miles ahead, our ropes are unbrakable so if Bree ties them all together..." Chase started "..I could use my super speed to wrap them arount the bridge supports..." Bree said "...and then Adam could use his strength to hold the rope and stop the train" Chase finished "Sounds like a plan" I said nodding, they grabbed the rope and Leo's eyes widened a little "Did I mention that Wile E cayote dies in ever episode?"

he asked, I chuckled "Just get the bag" Adam said, Leo handed them the rope and they opened the double doors, the train was going a lot faster than' I thought the bag then was ripped right out of his hands. "Can we chop that up to human error?" Leo asked. Adam nodded.

Bree sped off and a few seconds later came back with the other end of the rope "Okay the ropes secure" she said handing it to Adam, he wrapped it around his hand securely before sitting down and holding onto a handle "Hey guys what if this doesn't work? I mean I know I'm strong but this goes way beyond our training what if I can't do it?" he asked nervously "Adam strength doesn't just come from your muscles, it also comes from your mind" Bree said

"Okay then maybe someone else should take the rope" Chase said, I tapped his shoulder warningly though I was smiling slightly "This is everything we've prepared for, you can do this, just believe in yourself, I believe in you" Bree said, she sat behind Adam with her legs either side of him and her arms around his waist "I believe in you too" Chase said doing the same to Bree "And me" I said doing the same with Chase "I just spent 4 hours in a bag without a bathroom I think my support goes without saying"

Leo said getting behind me "Okay here we go, 20 seconds" Chase told us, I nodded and held onto him tighter.a ringtone started playing and Bree answered her phone "Hello?...what?...Oh no" she exclaimed "What?" I asked nervously

"Caitlyn just broke up with Rodney" she said, I rolled my eyes and Adam gasped "Bree this is serious" Chase said annoyed "I know, they've been dating for like three months" she said "Hey can I talk to her for a sec?" Chase asked, Bree handed him the phone and he threw it through the train door, she glared at him but turned back around, we all shuffled closer to each other and held on tighter "Okay guys 5 seconds, 4...3...2...1.." The train started to screech and we all fell to the right while screaming, my head on Chase's shoulder, the lights suddenly went out and everyone stopped as we were thrown to the side, the lights came back on.

"You guys did it" Leo exclaimed "We completed our first mission"

Bree said happily, Chase high fived Adam who winced afterwards "Ow, rope burn" he said. We all hugged then Davenport got on to the train "Thank goodness, the train is okay" he exclaimed, we all gave him a look "And you guys are okay too, that's good. First one back at the lab get's a food pellet smoothie" he said, the bionics ran out and I followed while chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exoskeleton vs. Grandma **

I woke up to hear my dad still snoring. It was saturday so I had slept till about 10:30. I rolled out of bed and got dressed in light denim shorts bright orange convers and an orange plaid T-shirt. I then attempted to comb through wavy mess that was my hair which now had bright orange highlights in it. I ran down stairs for an apple. I was spending almost the whole weekend at my friends house again I left a note for my dad, not that he would care, letting him know where I was. I then made my way to the bus to get to guys house. When I got there my eyes widened at the scene before me, Adam was using Leo as a weight lift, Bree and Chase were playing with a ball and Davenport was in a weird position while mumbling some foreign language, in short everything was nuts in this house

"Mornin' Amy" Leo said as I walked past him, I nodded in greeting and sat down on the stool next to Tasha "But not today...why?...because Donald's not feeling well. Look I gotta go he just threw up in my purse, love you bye" she said hanging up the phone, I gave her a confused look "My mother" she said, I nodded in understanding "You know were gonna have to have her over eventually"

Davenport said "No we don't, look my mom doesn't just visit she has inspections, if she spots anything weird she will use it as an' excuse for her to move in" Tasha explained, Bree suddenly sped over to us and caught the ball "Nothin' weird here" she said before carrying on, I smiled in amusement and headed for the fridge "Hey Amy, you wanna play?" Bree asked motioning to the ball in her hand.

"I'm good." I said nodding. Then Chase walked over to me. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah I'm sure I may be athletic but I can't quite keep up with you 2." I explaind he shrugged and kept playing.

"It's my mother!" Tasha shouted, I jumped and turned my head to see someone's face on the front door security cam "I'll be in the lab" Dad said nervously.

"Quick turn invisible!" Tasha shouted at the bionics. They all gave her a confused and disbelieving look. "Oh come on you have every other freaky ability." She said. "Just hide." she said and the 3 of them went and hid behind the counter. "oh good it's open" said Tashas mother as she came in. Not too sure what to do with my self I hid behind the counter too. While leo, Tasha, and Grandma were talking the 4 of us tryed to sneek away. "Who are they?" Grandma asked catching us "they are the staff." Tasha lied on the spot. "Big house." she said "oh Tasha still so lazy" Grandama muttered.

"Adam is our cook, and Bree is my personal trainer." Tasha said. This lie was not off to the best start. "And Chase is Leo's nanny- man- nanny uh manny." Tasha stutered.

"What?!" Chase and Leo said at the same time.

"Aren't you a little young to be a manny?" Grandma asked.

'Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" Chase asked nervously

"Oh I like him." Grandma said. "And who are you she asked me?" she asked me. Before Tasha could give me some kind of house job I just said.

"I'm a friend of Leo's and I was just leaving." As I walked to the door right before I closed it I said to everyone. "Call me when this one blows up in your faces."

Latter that night I went back to their place figuring it had been enough time for them to have completely messed up this cherade. I walked through the front door to the whole family hugging. "Hey guys I take it blow up?" I asked.

"Oh yeah big time!" Chase answered. I went in and joined the hug.

**Hey guys sorry I know this was short and not that good I just couldn't think of a very big part she could play in this episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smart and Smarter **

I looked over at Bree skeptically as Adam said "Check out what I've done with my locker!" She shrugged, and then we both just stared at him as went through his… interesting locker arrangement. Leo walked over, and Bree took it as her way out of continually looking at the black that made Adam's locker. "Hey Leo, what's that?" "My progress report, I can't believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class…" "You are always late to class." Adam said. "I know that but I don't need to publicized."

Then Chase ran over with a look on his face that made it look like it was the end of the world "Look at this! An A-, what do you have for your grades Amy?"

"Thats not importent!" I accidentaly lashed. My 4 friends all looked at me confused by my tone. "Sorry." I hadn't ment to talk like that but the last thing I wanted was for any of them, Chase especialy, to see my 'C' and 'D' report card even an 'F' in math. I was worried if they knew I was dislexic they'd feel sorry for me or something. Start treating me like I'm stupid.

"I knew my home ec teacher had it for me always criticizing my muffins." "Chase it's not the end of the world for you to a get an A-, and NO before you say anything that won't jeopardize your entire future career." "Ha! I got a D+, the plus means I'm better." "Adam the plus- you know what it's not even worth it anymore." Bree sighed.

"We don't expect you to get good grades." Chase said to Adam then turned to the rest of us "I was engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, and I just got an A-!" "Again Chase no big deal!" I said wanting to still get that through his thick head. But he went on like I said nothing "I have been relegated to muddled masses of minus's, like you."Everyone looked at me expectedly to get him to shut up. Hitting his arm I said again "Chase it is not a big deal, and what is wrong with having a minus? You my friend have such an ego problem." He sighed and sat on the bench. "Well look on the bright side, seeing you fall flat on your face is fun for us." Bree grinned and this time I did laugh.

"Oh haha, yeah I get it laugh at the genius." He paused then said "I need to find a way to regain my superiority." _No, you don't… _I thought. Leo looked pained to say it "You could sign up for the student of the semester competition." His eyes lit up and in my head I said _Leo why, WHY would you tell him about that? _I'd seen the posters. "What's that?" Chase asked. "Every semester students compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever wins gets free pencils, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture on the wall." He grinned as he said "And that cheesy picture will show everyone my brilliance reigns supreme!"

Bree leaned over and whispered "And you still want him?" "I think it's required the girlfriend deals with the boy when he goes through his pride falling." I whispered back. Chase looked over at us "Hey I heard that!" The bell rang and Adam and Chase looked at each other "Race ya!" "I better go with them…" "'I'll meet up with you in a minute." Bree said. The entire rest of the day Chase went on and on about his platform ideas, and I listened. Some were actually really good and the others, I feel like it would mean to say what I _really _thought about those.

Sometime in between classes the next day I went towards the stairs to find Chase handing out cards.I got the he was my boyfriend and I needed to support him but this whole thing screamed "I'm going to take this over the top and not see what's wrong with it!" He stopped in front of two girls and said "Here's my website where you can peruse my platform, marvel at my skills or even play a game of Chase Trivia where all the answers are about me." Right about now would be a good time for a face palm. He saw me and the others who had showed up and saw the scene and ran up handing us cards… that said Chase the Dream. "What do you think?" "What do I think or what's appropriate to say to your face?" He shook his head like Leo didn't get it and looked at me giving a smile. I said "It's… cute." Chase beamed and I just smiled. Bree looked at it slight horror "Please do not give these to anyone me or Amy might some day want to become friends with!"

"Hey check it out, I rigged the doors with the latest face recognition software with the school database to create a laser automated attendance system." Poor Andrew Lamb, didn't even see it coming. Adam, thank god, took the job of trying to tell him he'd never win like that. "Kids want jacuzzis in math and candy hallways. Ooh and I think biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before ewe dissect them." I looked at him "Adam, you make the dead frogs dance, isn't that enough?" "Uh of course not, dancing doesn't compare to juggling at all."

Lunch rolled around and I stood in line. I grinned seeing the cupcakes and grabbed two. I was only a few people behind Adam, who not to my surprise dumped all the gravy on his food. Then the automated voice of Chase came on and told him "Step away from the gravy." He looked at it strange and said "Don't tell me what to do turkey!" Chase walked over smiling and said "Adam that's my nutritional scanner, ensuring everyone gets a perfectly balanced nutritious lunch." "Oh… Chase I don't think your scanner is a good idea." "Of course it is! Who doesn't being told how to eat properly?" Then his scanner started talking again. "More green beans." He said to some random guy and "Too many fries." To a girl. "Two cupcakes really? I wouldn't, but ok it's your health." I turned with my eyebrows raised and a glare. "Chase!" I didn't yell, but I think it came close. "Amy?" He said. "I think I'm going to sit with Bree and Ethan today." "Oh come on Amy, it's for the school's benefit" Chase said pleading. "And I suppose me getting hauled off to the principal's because I was late because of my dad's truck not starting this morning is for my benefit too?" "You got sent to principal's office?" He said. "Just said that." I called over my shoulder. His mouth dropped a little. "Am's…" **(Thought that'd make a cute nick name for her now and again)**

Bree and I looked up fifteen minutes later when we heard then saw Adam come in on a DJ board. And for the heck of it when Adam told everyone to start dancing we laughed and did. Feeling slightly bad for going off on Chase I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. "Come on my little awkward dancer, we can be awkward together." Rolling his eyes Chase smiled and spun me around twice. "See this is fun, could be a good way to win." "Well fun won't get people a high school education." He said. "People won't be able to focus on learning without a fun break." "Ok, ok point taken, I'll let Adam help." Chase smiled then added "For now." After a few minutes he said "Sorry about my scanners." Shrugging I said "It could be worse."

During a passing period I walked with Chase holding my hand to find Adam putting a vending machine in study hall, Chase yelled "HEY!" Adam dropped it on his foot and screamed making Chase flinched. "Adam what on earth are you doing?" I asked. "For the last time that is not a giant lunch box!" Chase said sighing. "No. I know that, it's part of your campaign to win the student of the semester." People filed in and went straight to machine. "They love it!" "Of course they do they're getting their meal from a machine." Adam paused then said "And you thought you didn't need my help, I'm totally going to win this for you." "Chase…" I said warningly, of course he ignored me. I was really put up with this competition. "Whoa, whoa, you're going to win this thing for me?" "Yeah… I just said that. Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas." "Adam, I really don't think you two should be comparing-" I started but Chase cut me off "No, I think people are finally realizing my campaign slogan 'Chase the Dream' is about me, I'm the dream!" "Chase Davenport, I am about to smack you in the back of the head!" I said, "Feel free to hit him as hard you can Amy, maybe knock some real smart into him." Adam smirked. "Oh no you didn't." Chase growled. "BOYS!" I smacked them. "Ow" they said at the same time rubbing the back of their heads "But my strategy was ten times better than yours; you just can't deal with the fact that I'm finally smarter at something." "Ok, you know what, Chase we're leaving." Grabbing his arm I started dragging him as he said "Oh really? Ten times? What, you use all your fingers and toes to count that?" I stopped and punched his arm "Be nice!" "Amy he's acting like he's better than me!" "And you're acting like a jerk, again!"

Adam glared and said "You always treat me like an idiot, you know what I'm done helping you, I'm entering this competition myself! I'm taking you down!" He walked up to Chase who said "You wouldn't" "Weren't you listening I said I would!" "I hope you're happy!" I said smacking him the adding "I'm really sick of you thinking you have to be perfect Chase! You don't, no one would care if you weren't, and if you think being a know it all makes you cool, you're wrong." "But-" "No but's, I understand fighting with your brother is normal, but making him feel stupid isn't. He has good ideas. Now let's get to class before I take your head off." "You couldn't get my head if you tried." Chase said trying to joke. "Try me." I said. "Do you want to hang out after school?" He finally asked as we wandered through the halls. "I can't today, tomorrow maybe?" "Yeah, that's fine. Are you really mad at me?" He asked quietly. "Chase I'm not mad, I'm annoyed but I'll get over it." "I feel like-" Chase stopped not finishing. "You feel like what?" I asked. "Never mind it's stupid." "Tell me when you're ready." I said.

The next day as Chase was asking people to vote for him Adam came by in an awesome golf cart looking thing. Once he drove off Leo came down the steps saying "Well according to my scientific polling, which is all your cards crumpled up in the trash cans, it shows Adam is beating you by a comfortable margin." "If I have to compete with him, I have to start thinking like a simple minded creature, one who goes through the day on random instincts and impulses, like a dog or a monkey or a sea slug." "Or Adam." We all said at the same time.

At lunch I thought I smelled _actual _food cooking. Walking down the stairs I gaped seeing Chase cooking burgers. "Enjoy your chee-ase burger." He said handing one to a kid. "Oh my god, real food?" I said looking at him. "Yup, you want one?" "No, I'm just going to eat the processed crap from the cafeteria. Yes I want one!" Chase smiled sliding one onto a plate, "So I'm assuming I have your vote." He winked and I said "Only because you actually know how to cook." Adam walked up and I rolled my eyes. "Really a hamburger cart is best you got?" Smirking Chase said "The only thing juicer than my burgers is what you're about to eat, which is big heaping pile of defeat." I tried not to laugh at his word choice; I ended up coughing trying to swallow. Adam smirked right back and said "Speaking of 'defeat', care for a foot rub?" My eyes got huge "Go on Amy, trust me they work wonders." Adam said. Chase glared again and said "Stop trying to make her go to the stupid side!" "Be nice!" I said for what felt the billionth time.

Putting his spatula down Chase said angrily to Adam "You know what I have really had enough of you!" "Aww what are you going to do about?" Adam said in baby voice, which I'm sorry, was hysterical and I cracked up. Chase looked at me rolling his eyes then looked at Adam again. "You can't really enjoy your hamburger without a little ketchup on your buns." He picked up the bottle and squeezed it down his pants. I started laughing harder my hands over my face as I tried to say sternly "Chase!" It came out as me laughing still. "Hah! Jokes on you, I kind of liked it."

During last period we all stood around waiting to see who. Chase had put on a jacket which he claimed "Makes me look more like a representative of the school." And Adam fired back with "Nerd with an ego." Mrs. Thistle slowly began opening the envelope and Chase said "Oh just let me open it!" I looked at him like he crazy (which I think sometimes he was) and he quickly added "I mean, let me help you with that ma'am." He started reading it saying "Yes! Yes! I… tied with Adam?" His face became annoyed and Adam said "Yeah! I half won!" He spun Chase around who said "Put me down!" He started begging the poor old woman to recount "No no Chase, she's not gonna make it through another count." I said quietly pulling him away.

I followed Chase and Adam into the lab after school and saw Bree already there. "Where have you been?" I asked her. "Eh teaching Leo a lesson. I'll explain later." "I can't believe we have to write an essay to determine the winner." Chase grumbled. "Yeah and when everyone reads my essay, I'm going to be student of the semester." Adam smiled. "Let me see that!" Chase flipped through the pages and laughed showing me them, they were doodles for the most part. I giggled when Adam told him that the tiny headed guy with a big mouth was Chase. "You know what, I'm not going to even worry, because the winner is the person who can write the best essay and we all know that's me."

Adam glared and said "You think you're so smart, but I'm better…." He stopped and Chase smirked "That's right, you got nothing!" "No, I've got this!" And then his eyes turned orange and Bree pulled me out of the way. As soon as the laser shot out, Chase a force field up. "Oh you think you're so cool because you have lasers, well guess what I can fight back too." He pushed her force field into a ball and shot it at Adam, who went flying back. "Well you don't get to see this every day." I joked. Bree smiled "It's much more fun when you can outrun them and they can't catch you." Leo said "And us two are stuck watching because we don't get cool powers." Chase grinned saying "Bull's eye." Adam charged at him and threw him as well. He screamed and Leo said exactly what I was thinking "Bree should we do something now?" "Nah, they're bionic brothers, it's how they roll."

"Hah! I can still pin you in less than three seconds!" Adam smiled before running off. Chase popped back saying "I'm good… Ugh he always plays the physical card! This contest is my thing and he's trying to show me up!" I looked at Chase "He didn't try to show you up, he did show you up." Bree went from where I left off "And instead of giving him credit, you made feels stupid, which is what you always do." We walked off but I heard Leo say "Huh, I'm starting to think they're both smarter than you too."

The next at school when they finally announced the winner, it was Adam. After the announcement I listened in on a converation between Chase and Bree, Bree read Adam's to Chase. "He would have misspelled library, Adam would've misspelled dog." "Ok, I wrote Adam's essay put his name on it tanked my own essay. He had good ideas and deserved to win." The he added "So I got one A-, guess I can't be perfect at everything." I smiled.

"Heard what you did." I said making my presence known. "We ok?" he asked me. I nodded. "We're OK."


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so this is gonna be a lot like Through Thick and Thin I just realy like it I'm gonna change some stuff though so keep that in mind while reading. **

**Chase's POV**

"So since school is giving you guys this Friday off, I want to focus on all of your social strengths and test them." Mr. Davenport said to Adam, Bree and I. "What does that mean?" Bree asked. "Well just as an example, testing Chase's Commando App and what emotional stimulus help activate and control it other than obvious. For you, test how nervous you have to be before you can't control your speed and for Adam we need to figure out how to control the laser vision and strength." I fought the urge to scoff and roll my eyes "Mr. Davenport, please I have plenty of self-control, I highly doubt we need to test it." Bree rose her eyebrows "Chase, you almost went into Commando mode because some guy was flirting with Amy." My face heated up slightly and I looked at Amy "You told her about that?" "It's no big deal, you got jealous, it happens Chase." She said giving me a small smile. "I'm glad you didn't though cause the one time I saw you as him well...I don't like him he's a jerk." She said.

Mr. Davenport shook his head "Why didn't anyone tell me this?" "Like Amy said, none of us thought it was big deal." Bree said then went back to painting Amy's nails. "Amy said this, Amy said that." I heard Mr. Davenport mutter quietly; even I barely picked up on it. Even though he wasn't facing me, I narrowed my eyes glaring. "Just needs a quick touch up." Bree grinned twisting the cap back on the bottle, before pulling another one out, nail polish remover. The smell was strong and I felt my nose twitch. "Duck and cover!" Adam called. I had the awkward face that happens before a sneeze and everyone hid. After a minute I said "False alarm." Of course Leo had just walked in and was crossing in front of me when I realized it _wasn't _a false alarm. His eyes widened as he looked at goop on him that was dripping. "Sorry?" I said. I glanced over at Amy; her hand was covering her mouth as she laughed. "Oh my god, that is so gross!" She giggled. "I just showered!" Leo grumbled. "Uh buddy, you might want to take to metal stairs." Mr. Davenport said then added "Wouldn't want the elevator to get messy." "Fine…" Leo stormed right back out.

"Here, just in case you need it." Amy laughed picking up a white sheet off a chair. "Oh haha, aren't you hysterical." I rolled my eyes. "I am, thanks for recognizing that!" She said as her and Bree fell into chairs laughing. "So as I was saying before all of this, you guys need-" Eddie popped on the small screen in the lab "Tasha says that your dad is calling you Amy." "Oh ok, thanks." "You're not really welcome." We all rolled our eyes at him. "Guess I need to see what he needs." She said. Walking to elevator she pressed the button and stepped in. "Be back in a few guys." Amy smiled and the doors closed. "Guess no one needs to listen when Amy's here." Once again it was hard for me to even hear it, but Mr. Davenport was definitely ragging on Amy. _If you have a problem with her, just tell me! And she's not doing anything wrong. You know what, I'm not going to say anything, I'm not getting in a fight with Davenport _I thought suppressing my annoyance.

**Amy POV **

It turned out my dad needed me to spend the night at the Davenports because he had people from work coming over. Every one was fine with it luckily.

By the time the room had been 'approved' by Tasha, Bree had somehow ran to my house and into my room and grabbed a clean set of clothes but forgot pajamas. "How do you forget pajamas?" I asked her as she tossed the clothes on my bed. "Well I was going to grab them but it sounded like your dad was coming upstairs, I just high tailed it." "What am I supposed to wear to bed?" "Uh, I mean I sleep in a black shirt and pants, I have extra." "That'll work."

(Later)

I was walking around trying to find Bree and ran into someone else. Considering I flew back a foot or two and it hurt a lot I didn't have to look up to know I was Adam. He pulled me up "Sorry Amy." "It's ok. Adam, are you ok?" His face a little pale and he looked extremely nervous. "Uh, yes, no, yes, no I don't think so. Uh can I ask you something?" "Um, sure." He sat down on the couch. "Do you remember that girl from the mall?" "Uh Jackie right?" "Yeah, I've been kind of going to the mall on the weekends now and we talk before her boss comes and yells and stuff." "Uh huh." I said. "And I really like her, but I don't know what to do." "Oh! Just ask her to go get pizza or something in the food court when she's on break or when she gets off work." "I can't." "Why?" "Because I get all nervous around her and I tend to break things when I'm nervous." "Aww that's kinda cute." He looked at me "I'm serious." "Ok, yeah, I know, quick question. Why didn't you just ask Bree?" "Because Bree will make fun of me." He whined. "Ok, no whining, I'll help you." "Really? Thanks!" He hugged me and I could feel the air being squeezed from my lungs. "Adam. Can't. Breathe!" "Sorry!" He gave a sheepish smile.

"How are you going to help me?" Adam asked me literally a minute later "Just practice what you want to say to Jackie to me." "I- I can't." "Come on, it won't be that bad." "Ok, uh I was wondering if- nope, I can't do it." He stood up and tried walking off. I grabbed his arm "No, now I'm making you do this, sit your butt down." "But I can't do it." "Yes you can just pretend I'm Jackie and just say it." I told him. "Uh uhm, so like I haven't known you that long, but I uh really like you and was wondering if you wanted to maybe, if you want to, go on a date with me?" I turned back around and Adam had his eyes closed "Was it bad?" "Adam?" "Yeah?" "I think you're going to be just fine." He opened his eyes and gave me another hug. "Air!" I coughed. "Sorry, again." He said then added "Thanks." "No problem." I smiled.

Bree popped in and said "Hey, I take it that I can claim you for a while?" "I feel like I'm a toy that all of you share." I rolled my eyes when Bree said "Yup pretty much." Following her up the stairs I jumped on my bed. "So what are gonna do tonight?" "What evers cool let's talk about boys." I said "Hows Ethan and you been?"

"Well..." And that got Bree talking for 2 more hours before we heard Mr. Davenport's voice. "Bree I need you down stairs in your capsule! You have testing tomorrow!" "What?" She said to no one in particular. She ran downstairs and came up looking sullen. "God this sucks, so much for our girl's night." "It's ok, we all have responsibilities yours is just… different." Rolling her eyes she said "I'd rather they not be. See you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

It was 9:15 and I was honestly exhausted, the homework amount was insane and the whole dad fiasco drained me. Bree waved goodnight leaving the hall way, and Chase popped up. "First time I get to say goodnight for real." I said smiling. Giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, Chase said giving a cheesy smile "If I could only get to see the most beautiful girl before I go to sleep every day." Laughing I said "Shut up." "I mean it." "I've got to get ready bed now dork." "Hurtful." Chase put his hand over his heart then said "Ok, make sure you dream of me." He winked. I rolled my eyes "Goodnight Chase." "Good night Amy." Chase grinned walking backwards as he headed down the hallway. Closing the door I tossed the robe Tasha had given me and fell into bed.

**Leo's POV**

"Come on Big D, we're not kids." I said. "Leo you are not sleeping in the lab with them." "Oh come on, they're my friends!" "No." "Then I guess I won't let go." I said tightening my grip around a pole in the lab, childish, yes, effective, about eighty percent of the time. Davenport grabbed me and tried prying me off but I held on. "You know what, fine, but don't touch anything!" "Yes!" I ran and grabbed a sleeping bag. Coming back I threw it on the floor and Adam grinned "So is this like a slumber party?" Chase and I looked at him "Adam, slumber parties are for girls…" I said. "Oh, so then I won't need all of this?" He asked pulling out a bucket of pink pillows and teen magazines. "Hey those are mine!" Bree said. "And this is why you don't plan anything." Chase said. "How come Scarlett can't come down here too." Bree muttered.

We all ate snacks for a while and played video games, well except Bree who sulked about not getting to hang with Amy and blah, blah. "We should probably go to bed guys." Chase yawned. "Yeah, I guess." The three of them walked to their capsules and I crawled in my sleeping bag.

I felt myself yawn and stretch. I glanced at the clock and sat straight up. "Twelve?" I looked over and Adam, Bree and Chase were still asleep as well. Then I heard banging on the lab doors. "Kids? Kids are you alright?" "Big D?" "Leo?" "Yeah! What's going on?" I said pressing my ear against the door. "Can you open the door?" I pressed the button and the door slid open. "Don't close the-" He started but I already pressed the button. "door…." "What's going on?" "Eddie wont listen to me it's his day off and he's using it to ruin every thing."

"You give a computer a day off?" I asked.

"He has feelings too yeah know." Big 'D' said. "He's locking doors, turning off electronics, and trashing the house." "Where's my mom?" "She went out early this morning, thank god." "And Amy?" He slapped his forehead "I didn't think about her, but we're locked in here." Bree had come up behind me "Huh?" "Eddie is messing with everything." I told her.

"Is it his day off again?" she asked

"Yeah." Davenport said

The other two had come out and we explained. "What about Amy?" Chase asked. Where Eddie would normally be an image showed up on the screen. It was Amy. "Hello? Anyone!" She was pounding on her bedroom door. "Seriously, this isn't funny, let me out!" We heard Eddie's voice "Nope." "I swear to god you stupid computer I will take a sledgehammer to your curcit board!" I heard Chase mumble "That's my girl." I rolled my eyes at that. "EDDIE!" She yelled. "Yes?" He his voice said. "I am going to kill you and every single megapixel in your stupid HD screen, you hear me! Let me out right now!" "You sound angry, so nope." "WHY!" Amy groaned sliding against her door. "You know I don't understand why someone with such intelligence like Chase finds such a violent girl attractive." Now his voice was coming the entire house's intercom. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked. "No I'm not, besides who likes a cheater anyway?" "What are you talking about?" Her image cut off and another one popped up on the screen. We all looked at confusion at the video that was playing.

Adam was sitting on the couch with Amy. Then he started talking about how he liked her and asked her out. They hugged at the end. I turned to look at Chase whose fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. Adam's eyes were wide "That is not what it looks like, that is not even what happened!" Davenport looked shocked along with Bree. "Hide, right now you two." He said to us. We went behind the counter and watched him put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase let's talk about this calmly before you do something stupid." Chase grabbed it and flipped him "Or you could do that." Davenport muttered. "I think Spike has made his reappearance." I whispered. "Oh you think!" Adam called trying to block the stuff Chase was throwing at him. "Come on Chase, I'm your brother!" He said.

**Amy's POV**

Leaning with my back against my door I wanted to scream until my voice was gone. If the others were stuck like I was they'd be in the lab. I looked around the room, searching for something to pry the door open. The_ vent _I thought. Pulling at some nails I felt it pop I threw it off the wll "Oops." I muttered. Sticking my head in I could see it was a tight squeeze but I started crawling anyway. Good thing I'd change in to my short shorts cause it was hot in here but I was also wearing a red plaid shirt. I stopped to roll up the sleeves and unbutton it under it I was wearing a black tank top that only went to my belly button.

Not really paying attention I crawled over vent that went straight down and screamed. "AHHH! Ow ugh, rough landing…" I muttered rubbing my arm. Seeing a grate I looked down and saw the lab, or what was left of it. I stared down seeing all the stuff broken and then saw Chase practically attacking Adam. _Chase wouldn't do this, but… Spike would, no, Chase what happened! Alright who got him mad _I thought. I could Mr. Davenport, Bree and Leo hiding behind the counter watching nervously. I moved forward to get a better look and heard a loud creak. Bree looked up and around and saw my face. "Amy?" She called up. "Uh yeah." I said moving back a little from where I was. "Why are in there?" "Because I had to get out of my- oh crap." The stupid vent broke and fell down. "Ah god that smarted." Bree crawled over to me. "Oh my god, are you ok?" "Just fine." I said. "But you're bleeding." She said. "Huh?" "On your arm." "Oh… I'll live, what happened with Chase or Spike?" I asked worried. On the other side of the Adam had sweat running down his face trying to push Spike back.

Bree actually narrowed her eyes at me and glared "Shouldn't you know?" "Know what?" I furrowed my eyes. "I mean how could you?" "How could I what?" "Cheat on Chase!" My eyes probably bugged out of my head and I looked at her like she was insane "What in the name of god, cheat on Chase? I've never cheated on Chase, who freaking said I cheated on him?" "Oh don't act like you didn't, there was a video of you and Adam." "Me and Adam?" "Yeah, he asked you out and then hugged him like you said yes! How messed up is that, they're brothers." "Ok where did that video come from?" "Eddie showed it." "Eddie? Ok well that's not what happened Bree! He asked me to help ask out Jackie because he was nervous; he hugged me because I said yes! In case you haven't noticed Eddie is kind of crazy right now!"

She looked at me "Oh…" "Yeah 'Oh…'" "I'm sorry." Inhaling I said "It's ok." "DUCK!" A chair went flying at us. "I thought Spike ignored me when he was like this, so how is he fighting about me?" I said. "Well the rage is there, just not the reason." "Wait- he ignores you?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Uh yeah…" "I knew it." He said. "Know what?" Leo asked. "This is why I didn't think any of you should've been dating." "What?" Bree asked. "You all know that if there's eminent threat, the only thing Spike comprehends is to defend himself by going offense aggressive. I had this theory I wasn't sure about, that in this kind of scenario that if any of the three of you became attached enough to someone that you'd put yourself over them, the only difference is he ignores you thinking it'll protect you." "A little help anyone." Adam panted. "How much longer can you hold him off?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Five minutes, maybe?" He winced trying to get his breath before Spike went at him again.

"Tell me again why Adam couldn't just take him down the first time?" I asked. "Because Spike is running off pure testosterone and jealous rage, even Adam's brute strength can't compete." Mr. Davenport said and started mumbling different things. "He could be like this for days at the longest, there isn't anything to provide enough change in emotion or stimulus or environment to get his chemical balance back." Leo said "Well I could think of one thing…" He leaned over and whispered something in Bree's ear and she turned to whisper whatever the idea was to Mr. Davenport. "It could work."

"I have to what?" I said staring at Mr. Davenport. "Believe me, if I thought there was another way, I'd spare you the awkward." "Adam can't keep up anymore." Bree said hurriedly. Scrunching my face I said "Ok, ok, not exactly how I imagined this." I muttered. Bree gave me a look of sympathy and I gave a smile. Here's what I hated about Spike, other than the obvious, he was such a flirt and acted worse than the jocks, of course he doesn't know who I am right now but that it completely beside the point, because now all his visible emotion is either A) anger or B) when at school, hot girls.

I walked up to Spike who had an extremely worn out Adam trying to keep himself standing, he looked like he was getting ready to fall on to his feet.I tapped Spike's arm and when he turned around with that triumphant smirk, I could see his eyes were hard, he didn't feel any remorse. Closing my own eyes I grabbed him the collar of his shirt and kissed him. '_A complete emotional override' _Mr. Davenport's words were echoing. He pulled me in by my waist, I wished I hadn't unbuttoned my shirt earlier because I could feel his hands rubbing bare skin pulling me closer, it all felt wrong, forced and aggressive. I tried to pretend it was Chase who's lips were kissing me, whose hands were touching me, whose arms were pulling me closer his strong warm body. I tried to pretend but it didn't work. Because although it was his body I could tell it wasn't Chase kissing me. I tried to pull away but one of spikes hands was now keeping my head pinned. When his hand lowered again I took my chance and pulled away. I didn't even look at him I just ran out the door which suprisingly opened. Davenport must have managed to shut Eddie off.

**Chase's POV**

I blinked a few times before realizing my commando app was disengaging. I looked around at lab, it looked like a tornado swept through and I in front of me to see Adam holding himself against a wall. He was breathing heavy with sweat dripping down his face. "Wha- what happened, I don't… I don't understand." The whole thing was a lot to take in. "I… did I do this?" I whispered. Everyone nodded and I felt myself stumble back slightly. "It's never been like this before though…" "We know." Bree said.

"What happened?" I asked. When no one answered for another minute I said it louder "What happened!" "Let's go talk upstairs." Davenport said. I followed them all up and Davenport checked some monitors "Well I managed to shut Eddie off till tomorrow." I fell into the couch "What happened?" I asked. Bree said "Eddie had made up a video of Adam asking Scarlett out and made it look like she said yes, like she had cheated on you." "God Adam, I'm so, so sorry." I said. He gave me a reassuring smile "It's fine, good work out." I smiled; he never had a bad attitude. "So where's Amy?" I asked. Everyone got quiet again. "Guys?" "She may have gone back upstairs, I don't think she left." Bree said. "Why would she leave?" "You really don't remember any of it?" I shook my head no. "Chase," Mr. Davenport started "you were synced into the commando app almost passed the point of switching back on your own; we had to find an emotional override." "Emotional override?" "She had to kiss you Chase."

My head was spinning "I- I don't remember that." "We know." "I should though, I have to." "Chase, I know what you're thinking, don't-" Mr. Davenport started but I shot into his computer room. Pulling up a chair I found the surveillance footage. I watched the hour long montage of me, of Spike, going berserk on Adam. I switched to camera to two, which Mr. Davenport, Bree and Leo hiding. Then suddenly Bree looked up and Amy came crashing through the vents. "Only her…" I rolled my eyes at seeing Amy's tactful and graceful style of entry. Maybe five or six minutes after when Spike was smiling victoriously at Adam who looked terrible she went up and grabbed and kissed, him, well me. I concentrated thinking the memory would come back. It was blank point of time. I watched myself pull her in tight, but oddly I was mad, because it _wasn't _me. Spike would always know how it felt to have her soft lips moving under his, to feel her warm body pressed tight against him, to feel her soft skin under his hands and I wouldn't, in its own way someone else kissed her. I saw her try to pull away once but he didn't let her. As soon as she could she broke it off I could see Amy's face as she ran.

"I gotta fix this." I said to myself. Heading up stairs I knocked on the door. "Amy?" "Mm?" I heard her make a noise. "Can we talk, please?" "I just need be alone for a while Chase." She said. "I'm not leaving until we talk." "Well, have fun with that." I could hear the amusement in her voice. But I guess she was being serious because I had been sitting outside her door for two hours before I faded out.

**Amy's POV**

I ended up in the room for almost four hours, I kind of broke down and cried a little, stopped crying and just sat there thinking about everything. I didn't really want to go back home, I loved my dad, but after ten years of being ignored and lied too, it was just hard. My entire childhood my dad sulked in self-pity and depression after my mom died. It was insanity; I did everything I could possibly think of. Invited him to meet my friend's parents, I joined every school group so he could come out of the house to see me, to notice me, I even ran away one time when I was six, when the police brought me home, he just said "Oh thanks" Shaking my head I knew I had to get out my room eventually. _You can't keep dwelling on this stuff, just life your life._

I opened the door and saw a sleeping Chase. _Aww… that's kinda cute, he's such a dork. _I thought smiling. He seriously waited for me. It was kind of weird cause he was standing up. I shook him. "Mhmm…" "Chase."

"Oh hey." He said. "You realize you're asleep in the hallway?" Chase nodded with a small smile "Said I wasn't leaving." I rolled my eyes "I can see that." He got up and looked at me "So are we going to talk?" "I guess we can." Falling back on to my bed Chase sat next me. "I hate what I did." He said then added "And don't you say it wasn't my fault. Because it was Amy, I shouldn't have ever thought you or Adam would do that. I was really stupid; I think that probably has topped every stupid thing I've done."

After a minute of silence I said "Chase, I know you don't want me to say I forgive you, even though I do, and I know you're always going to think it was your fault but it really truly wasn't. You had a bad moment, and Eddie was crazy, it didn't help you." "But that's the thing! I don't get it, why do put up with me!" He said shaking his head "All I've done is mess up, I mean I just- You could have anyone you wanted and you haven't even considered dumping me." I sat quietly, letting him get it all off his chest.

"The first day after I started dating you I kept ignoring you because of Spike, and you didn't care that I practically had a split personality. And with Danielle, I should have asked you but I didn't think you liked me, you know just my best friend's brother kind of thing, and that was crazy in itself, because at that point it had only been a few weeks I'd known you but I liked being around you, you made feel me normal, when it's pretty obvious I'm not." He took a deep breath and said "Do you remember when I was running for student of the semester?" "I think everyone does." I smiled. "I mean like when I was gonna tell you something but I didn't." I did, and I'd been wondering what it was. "Yeah." "I was going to say I feel like I don't deserve you…" "Chase…" "No, I mean, especially now because Spike just and…" He trailed off.

I just threw my arms around him. "You know," I started "if that wasn't the greatest speech a boyfriend has given then I don't know what it is." "Yeah? I just wish I didn't sound such a wimp having to say it all." He muttered. "Chase Davenport, trust me, girls love that stuff." He gave me quirky smile "Well do you love it?" "You're an idiot." I laughed quietly. "But I'm your idiot." He said smiling. "Always." Chase bit the inside of his lip and I gave a really timid smile. Leaning towards each other we were about to kiss when Leo walked in "Guys, are you hung- whoa, ok then I'm just… gonna… go that way." He pointed back to the stairs and quickly ran out of the room.

Laughing at Chase's annoyed expression I took his hand "Come on lover boy, I smell steak." Down stairs Tasha was in kitchen shaking her head and mumbling about 'crazy, stupid computers' Mr. Davenport smiled Bree walked in with Leo and raised her eyebrows at us. I realized he told her what he was about to walk in on and felt my face heat up. Glancing at Chase his cheeks were beet red. "Am I missing something here?" Tasha asked looking between the two of us. "No." Chase and I said together causing us to blush more. "No, not at all, really just nothing." Chase rambled. Smiling she said "Uh huh."

e got food a few minutes later and Tasha stood at one end of the table. "So you two," She pointed between me and Chase "did you kiss?" My face turned, no pun intended, scarlett. Chase started choking on his food. Adam slapped his back hard and he swallowed. "Mom!" Leo yelled, the room was filled with awkward embarrassment. "You know, honey, there's this new show on, let's go watch." Mr. Davenport grabbed her arm and dragged her out. "Well that was something." Bree said. "Yeah, I know." Adam started "They haven't even really kissed." "Ok-ayyyyyyy." I dragged the word out and stood up "You know, I think I might just go, somewhere." Putting the bowl on the counter I made my way up stairs.

Bree had followed me and smirked "So did you guys actually kiss?" For the billionth time in the past hour my face blushed "No not yet."

**like I said before this is alot like NightDreamer13's story It was just really good. I'm having trouble finding some of the other episodes so for a while it might mostly be personal stories sorry. Hope you like them bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

It was chilly out today so I was wearing a long sleeved purple lace shirt with a purple camasal underneath it. With it I had dark shade skiny jeans with black boots. Neadless to say my highlights today were purple. I walked through the front door of the Davenports place to see Tasha in the kitchen. "Hi Amy nice to see you." she said.

"You too." I told her. "It smells good in here." as I walked to the counter

"Thanks I'm trying a new recipy could you read to me how long to keep it on the stove?" she asked me gesturing to the piece of paper in front of me.

"Uhh are the guys down stairs?" I asked her, she nodded. "OK I'm just gonna go see them then nice talking to you Tasha." I said hurrying out before she could say anything about not reading the thing to her. When I got down stairs I saw Leo playing with stuff he probubly shouldn't be, Adam doodling on a piece of paper, Bree painting her nails, and Chase sitting at the computer. No one noticed me walk in. "Hi guys." I said. "one sec." "hang on" one minute." they all said. 5 seconds later they all finished what they were doing and they all got up and walked over to me.

"So what's up?" I asked as we all stood around the counter in the middle of the room.

"Nothin'." They all said as Chase put his arm around my shoulders.

"OK Chase what were you doing on the computer?" I asked him.

"Checking out C.I.A. computer security it's really bad." he told me.

"Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you're being a super genuis?" I asked him.

"You could stand to mention it more." he answered. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." he said.

"My pleasure." I told him.

"OK that's enough of the eww factor for now." Leo said. Then Mr. Davenport came in.

"Hi Amy. OK guys it's time for training." he told the guys. The 3 of them groaned. They then went in to there tubes to get changed. "Hey Amy could you tell what that piece of paper on the desk says." Davenport asked me.

"Umm." I started as the guys got out of their tubes. "Hey Bree have you heard from Caitlyn this weekend?" I asked her to stall as Chase walked over to the desk.

"No why?" she asked me. "No reason."

"Hey Chase what does that paper say on the desk?" I asked. Later when the guys were done training and all showered we all went up for dinner when I got a call from my dad.

"Yeah, dad, did you need something?" "Yeah, I need you to grab some beers on your way home, I'm having company tonight." "Uh where will I be tonight?" "Well can't you just go back to their house?" "Even if I was staying here tonight then why would I go home to bring your-" I didn't need everyone in the house to hear all of this "your stuff? And I can't just invite myself over!" "What your rich buddies can't handle another mouth for one little night; just pick up the beers Amelia." "I can't! I'm under aged, I can't buy drinks!" I tried as hard as I could to keep my voice from raising, he was being stupid even for him. "I've already got Sara here. Could you do me a favor buddy?" I almost gagged on my spit "Uh who is Sara?" "My friend." "Your girlfriend?" "No just a friend." My dad definitely had his lying voice in use. "I'm sorry dad I can't. I'll try and stay. I gotta go bye!" _He has a girlfriend? But he hardly ever leaves the house, how did he even meet someone? And he is kidding right, beers? What normal girl wants beer on a date? Except maybe a trucker, oh my god is he dating a trucker? Or, I don't even know _I thought my mind running a million miles a minute.

Tasha looked at me. "Everything alright honey?" She asked. "Uh my dad forgot to tell me he was having company and umm…" I had no clue to explain that I couldn't exactly go home until tomorrow. "If you want to stay the night you are welcome too, I can clean one of the spare rooms." "Oh thank you, I'm sorry that it's sudden and-" She put a hand on my shoulder and gave a very knowing look "I understand." I gave a smile "Thank you."

Walking back down I kept replaying the whole conversation with my dad. On the one hand, Sara could be a normal girl and maybe just maybe my dad was slowly coming out of what he was in or maybe she was a gold digger basically willing squeeze whatever we had left out. I was hoping for option one. Then the whole 'rich buddies' thing aggravated me. Yes, the Davenports had money, but before my dad was… whatever you call him, so were we. I mean we still have money, enough for iPhones, t.v.'s and computers or the important stuff as he would say, but nope when I want to go to the grocery store for real food its 'No, sorry Amy, we're tight around here.'

Bree smiled "Hey! What did your dad want?" "Nothing really, but I'm spending the night." I smiled, Bree grinned "Cool! Oooh! I'm gonna go help Tasha get your room ready!" She sprinted out of the room. I noticed Mr. Davenport and Adam had left while I was gone. Chase gave me a look "You're staying here on a school night?" "Uh yeah…" "Something wrong at home?" I felt my heart stop and I said as casually as I could "No, everything's fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, totally." "Amy, you're lying." Chase said as I flopped in a rolling chair. "It's nothing I can't handle Chase." "Do you want to talk about it?" "Not really." I really didn't want to talk about any of my problems with Chase not because I didn't want to talk about it but because I was worried if my friends all knew that I was dilexic with a dead beat dad who never spares money for fresh fruit. that they'd all start looking me like some stupid charity case.

"So I guess I better go upstairs and see the room." "I'll come with you." Interlocking our fingers Chase and I left the kitchen.

After dinner we all decided to watch a movie they were all reading the backs of the movies they wanted to watch. "Hay Amy what's this one about?" Chase asked handing me a DVD.

"I don't know never saw it." I said nervously.

"So just read the back." Adam said shrugging.

"No thanks." I said putting the DVD down.

"What you mean no thanks just read it." Leo said.

"Why does everyone want me to read stuff today?" I asked annoyed

"Amy what is the big deal? Just read it." Chase asked

"I can't!" I finally yelled standing up. "I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You...you can't read?" Chase asked

"Not really no." I finally admitted.

"Are you dislexic Amy?" Davenport asked. I nodded. Each of my friends looked hurt that I hadn't told them but no one more then Chase.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chase asked. His face held everything I had been afraid of. Except it was worse because it was real. I couldn't look at him or any of them right now so I just ran up stairs to the room I was staying in. I climbed out the window and climbed up to the roof, I curled my knees up to my chest and just felt the hot tears run down my face.

**Chase POV **

Amy ran upstairs with out answering my question. "You know honey we should go to the store and get some milk." Davenport said hurrying out with Tasha probably wanting to leave this to the 5 of us to work out. I can't believe she was dislexic. I can't believe she cant read. But most of all I can't believe she didn't tell me any of it. What did she think that I would break up with her? That I'd think she was too stupid to be my girlfriend or something? How could she think I was that shallow. But I knew how. From my constant talks about how important brains were. From me constantly thinking I'm better then Adam because he's stupid. From me always thinking that all that mattered was that I was smart. "Did she tell any of you?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads. Suddenly a phone started ringing. We all looked at each other. We all knew it was Amy's ring tone.

"You gonna answer that?" Bree asked me.

I picked up the phone and saw it was Amy's dad. I answered it. "Hello?" I answered. '_Is Amy there?'_ a gruff voice asked. "Um no Mr. Jackson this is her friend Chase Amy's ahh busy right now can I tell her any thing?" _'Yeah tell her not to stop for groceries after school tomorrow we gotta save that money for beers and that I need her to spend another night at your place tomorrow.'_ "Uh OK why?" _'Because I'll only have enough food for 2 people me and Sara.' _"OK I'll pass that message along." I told him then he hung up.

"That was Amy's dad?" Bree asked

"Yeah."

"What did he say?" Leo asked. I told them every thing that Amy's dad said.

"I cant believe she didn't tell us she was dislexic and poor." Adam said.

"Adam don't put it like that." Bree scolded. "But yeah I can't believe she didn't tell us."

"We need to go talk to her." I said "She's probably on the roof were she thinks we won't find her." I said as we made our we up the stairs.

**Amy's POV **

I was sitting on the roof when I heard foot steps, 4 of them. "Go away guys." I said with out turning around.

"Amy why didn't you tell us you were dislexic?" Chase asked me

"Because didn't want you know! I didn't want any one to know." I said wiping my tears.

"Amy you could have talked to us about it we would have understood-" Chase started as he sat down next to me but I interupted.

"No can't! None of you could ever possibly understand what it's like. I have wake up every morning terrified that I might have to read something out loud. When I try all the letters just get mixed up in my head and I all the words just come out wrong." I said tears starting to come down again.

"OK why didn't you tell us you were tight on money?" Chase asked. I gave him look that said quite clearly 'How the hell did you know that?' "Your dad called he said not to get groceries tomorrow and that you need to spend another night." He told me. "Now answer the question."

"I didn't tell you guys any of this my dislexia going brooke because I didn't need you guys thinking of me as some stupid charity case." I told them.

"We would never think that." Bree told me speaking for the first time and sitting on my other side.

"Yeah even I know there's a difference between dislexia and stupid." Adam said.

"We are your friends Amy that's not gonna change that easily." Leo said.

"You guys are the best. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said as we shared a group hug.

"Don't worry about it bestie!" Bree said.

"Can you guys go in side I just wanna talk to Amy alone for a sec." Chase asked them they all nodded and headed in side. "So you didn't tell me you were dislexic cause we wouldn't understand?" Chase asked I nodded.

"Yeah."

"OK now tell me the real reason." Why did he have to know me so well.

"Why do you have to know me so well? That is the real reason just not the only one." I told him. "I was...I was afraid you wouldn't like me any more. I know it's horrible to think you could ever be so shallow but you're always so concerned with your grades and being smart and perfect and I was worried having a stupid girlfriend wouldn't fit with that."

"OK first of all your not stupid you just have trouble learning. And second I can see why you might think that but I want you to know that I wouldn't break up with you if my life depended on it." Chase said in a bit of a duh tone.

"You are so amazing." I told him

"So are you." He said we sat there an just looked at each other. We both started to lean in our lips were literely a centimeter away when-

"Hey guys we decided on a movie!" Yelled. We booth pulled away took each others hands and made our way back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

I was in my room trying to decide between 2 of the 15 dresses Bree lent me for my date with Chase tonight. It was our 3 month anniversary and Bree insisted we both get dressed up super nice despite the fact that we were just going to a movie. Bree wanted to come over and get me ready but I convinced her that Chase would need more help then me. I decided on a simple flowery dress with lace over it. I put on heels and changed my highlights to super light orange. I acctualy wore make-up and then I made my way over to the Davenports house.

**Chase POV **

If it weren't our anniversary I would kill Amy for getting me stuck with Bree for getting ready for our date. It was stupid that Bree wanted to make such a big deal out of this when I knew Amy could hardly care less. But for some reason Bree was stressing us both out about it. "Bree I look fine would you please just let me go and get Amy I don't want her coming here to deal with all of you."

"Too late she texted me like 20 minutes ago that she was on her way over." Bree told me. "But your wrong you don't look fine you look perfect." That's when Eddie apeared on the screen.

"Hey Chase your girlfriend has been for 5 minutes and Leo and Tasha are already unbarably annoying with chat. Just get up there and leave."

"Thanks Eddie." I said and ran up stairs closely fallowed by Bree. The second I walked in to the kitchen and saw Amy I relized just how beautiful she was and how much I had missed her since this morning when she was over. She was in the middle of a conversation with Tasha about something. And could feel how all I wanted at that moment was to grab Amy and never let her go, to hold on to her and make her mine forever, to hold her and kiss her and always be with her. That's about the time that Bree squealed in my ear and then super speed over to give Amy the worlds biggest hug.

"You look so gorges you picked the perfect dress because it goes with the color shirt I picked for chase and-" Bree was cut off.

"Yeah thanks bestie hi Chase." Amy said walking over to me. "Wow you just look...wow." I said it was all I could get out.

"You look pretty wow your self." She said to me.

"So were are you guys going on your date?" Tasha asked. I was about to say the movies but Bree talked first.

"Here their gonna watch a movie here and then have dinner here."

"What?!" Amy and I asked at the same time.

"I just want this night to be perfect for you guys so I'm gonna make it perfect." Bree told us I was about to say no when Amy put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a pleading look. I could tell it wasn't that she wanted to stay here but because to hurt her best friends feelings. And she knew I could never say no to her when she gave me those eyes.

"Fine." I said.

"Yay so Tasha and I will leave you 2 alone while you watch your movie have fun." Bree sang and then she lead Tasha out. "The movies already in there just hit play." She yelled back to us. Amy did so and we sat down together on the couch.

**Amy POV **

If I had to have 3 month anniversary date I hadn't planned on it being here but what ever makes Bree happy. She chose a scary horror movie probubly thinking it would give an excuse cuddle into Chase. And even though I loved scary movies and never get freaked out by them I took the excuse gladly. At the end of the movie the the two mane characters lived and got married it ended with them kissing. Chase had his arm around me and was cuddled in close to him. We looked at each other and started lean towards each other when-

"Come on Big D it's not that big hole." Leo came in saying loudly.

"Leo you took out the whole left side wall of that room." Davenport said.

"And now the room is twice the size it use to be. You're Welcome." Leo said.

"No touching my explosives." Davenport said to him. "Oh hi guys hows your date going?" Davenport asked

"It was pretty good."Chase said annoyed.

"Did we interupt something?" Leo asked.

"No Leo I'm annoyed because it was sunny today." Chase said sarcsticly

"Well OK then." Leo said cheerfully and he and Davenport left.

"Sorry about that." Chase said

"It's fine." I said and we shared a smile.

"How'd you guys like the movie?" Bree asked apearing from no where.

"Ahhh!" Chase and I both yelled.

"It was fine" I said

"Yeah gave Amy an excuse to snuggle." He knew me so well.

"Great time for dinner!" Bree said oh boy.

**Chase POV **

"OK." Bree said lighting some candles at the table. "I don't really know how to cook so I got Itanian take out."

"Spegetti Bree? Really?" Amy asked her

"Yep Lady and the Tramp is the most romantic cartoon of all time." Bree answered. She then left the room.

"Shall we?" Amy asked picking up her fork.

"So how hell did Bree put you through today?" Amy asked

"If I never see a pair of new cloths again it will be too soon." I told her

"Sorry about getting you stuck with it but I just couldn't deal with it today."

"Don't worry about it I have a lot of practice handling Bree. You know 15 years of staying in the one room with her." I reassured her.

"How did he do that any ways, keep you guys down there so long. I mean you never thought to just go upstairs on your own?" She asked

"Oh we thought of it but Mr. Davenport always told us how dangerous it would be for people to know about us that we were different."

"So did you guys have like TV and Internet so you at last knew how you would act." She pressed on.

"Oh yeah we knew how to act as normal as was possible for us we just didn't need to." I told her

"So are you guys like so secret government project or were you just Davenports idea?"

"Oh secret government project Davenport was just hired to be in charge of the whole thing."

"So you guys were like made in a test tube or something?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"So you don't have like biological parents or anything?"

"Nope"

"So you guys were probably like originaly called experiments A B and C, Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Yeah no one else has noticed that in this house." I told her the rest of the dinner was nice with fun conversation when we finished our food we were laughing about what seemed to be nothing. When our laughter died down we looked at each other and smiled I brushed her hair behind her ear and we both started to lean in when-

"Hey guys how'd you like your dinner?" Bree interupted apearing out of no where again. We both had a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh did I interupt something?" Bree asked

"No your fine." Amy said.

"Great well continue have fun."

"Aparently she doesn't want our night to be perfect so much that she's willing to do the dishes." Amy said standing up with our plate.

"Guess not." I said grabing our glasses and walking to the sink.

**Amy POV **

As Chase and I were washing our dishes we kept on making jokes about how despite Bree's speed she couldn't spare the time to run plate under hot water. The 2 of us looked at each other. I got up on my toes to reach him when-

"OK Adam let's make some dinner." Tasha said loudly walking into the kitchen

"Yay I'm starving." Adam said. "Oh hey guys." I could tell both me and Chase probably looked a little peeved

"Oh did we interupt something?" Tasha asked, we looked at each other.

"No your good." Chase said simply

"OK good I'll just put tnis in the oven and leave." Tasha said.

Later on Chase and I were at his front door as I was about to leave. "I actualy had fun tonight." I told him laughing.

"You know despite it all I did too." Chase told me. We were leaning in towards each other our lips were just about to touch when there was a ding and everyone walked in to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Davenport shouted they all stood in a sort of blob as they stopped and saw us looking at them.

"Oh did we interupt something?" Davenport asked Chase and I looked at each other and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

"YES!" We said at the same time annoyed.

"Sorry." Bree mouthed

"It's fine." I said "I'll see you tomorrow." I told Chase, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left.

**Don't worry they'll kiss eventually and also for a CH I had before with Spike I know I mentioned Amy having already seeing Spike earlier sorry I didn't give you that story I just didn't want to over play spike cause it takes a lot to get Chase in Commando mode in my mind. **


	9. Chapter 9

I stood behind Leo watching him play some game down in the lab as Adam, Bree and Chase got ready for their mission. I laughed when Bree said "No, we'll just guess what mission is and see how it all plays out." Of course Mr. Davenport gave me the parenting evil eye and I smiled politely hoping to make up for it. "Ok, a particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-" Chase cut him off "Raise sub-atomic particles at light speed for energy experiments." Both of them were giddy over that being the dorks they were. No offense to Mr. Davenport of course. "There's a particle collider in Berkley that accelerating out of control, your mission is to shut it down." Adam grinned "Awesome! I hope one of us knows how to do that…" I hid my laughing behind a cough, but Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes at us. Bree cracked a smile and I shrugged. _I can't help that their behavior is funny, besides I see Leo snickering_I thought glancing down.

Mr. Davenport pushed Leo out of the way "We have to act quickly, the scientists have already evacuated to control center and if we don't shut it down in time it will create a massive black hole that will implode the entire planet." My eyes got big "Wait I thought black holes and that kind of stuff was just science fiction." Chase and Mr. Davenport gasped "Science fiction?" Chase looked at me saying "Some of the world's top scientists have created this stuff and you think it's isn't possible? If you think like that then we're not possible either!" I put my hands up but he kept going on "I mean when you combine imagination and millions of dollars' worth of equipment and the smartest people ever the possibilities are endless as to what can be achieved, and-" "Chase stop talking." Bree said rolling her eyes.

The words sank in on Leo and he started freaking out about some girls birthday party and cupcakes, we all stared at him, because that was really not the problem at hand. We walked over to one of the tables and Leo smiled "I don't know big, they might need some back uuuuppp!" He did his hero pose. "Which is exactly why you'll be back uuuppp here with me." "Besides Amy would probably work better than you." Adam said. I looked at Adam strange and said "Why would I be better?" "Because you're athletic and strong-ish for a girl, Leo is just awkward sometimes, no offense buddy." Leo glared "None taken."

Then suddenly a flash blinded us in the room and a chair was in the middle of the floor. We all screamed, Bree ducked behind the table, Adam practically jumped in Chase's arms, I hid behind both of them and Davenport got in front of Leo. "Nobody panic it's probably just the cable guy!" The guy stepped out and smiled "Come on Big D, I just came from seven years in the future, your time machine actually worked! It's me Leo!" "Wait if you're really me then you know the handshake I came up with in case I ever became a spy." They did a handshake and present Leo jumped up and down "It really is me!"

Mr. Davenport smiled really big "Do you know what this means? I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! HAHA I CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! WOO!" I was shocked, I mean I knew he was smart I just didn't think that would ever possible in my lifetime either. "Oh my god…" I whispered. The future Leo smiled "It's so good to see you guys!" He ran up and hugged Adam, Bree and Chase. Chase smiled and said "It's good to see you too strangely similar Leo." Bree wanted to drag me with her and Leo to the year 2025 to see the clothing. I really wanted to, I mean hello we would be trend setters, then Bree read my mind practically and said just that. "Sorry it took Big D years to get me enough zanel fuel for one trip here and back." Davenport's phone buzzed "The collider mission, you guys go to the equipment room and get geared up!" Bree gave me a quick hug and Chase did too. "Nice to meet you future Leo!" Bree called, then Adam "Yeah! Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!"

Future Leo looked at Leo sadly when he asked why he didn't bring the future bionic friends we had. "That's why I'm here; Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future." "What?" Leo and I said. That gut feeling when you know you're about to hear something bad hit me like a rock. Mr. Davenport dragged the three of us upstairs, "What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?" "You sent me back here with a video that will explain everything." Future Leo pulled out a fancy phone we all stared as video of a very fat and bald Mr. Davenport showed up. "The next seven years are pretty hard on you Big D." Our Leo smiled "Or should I say Bigger D." We all cracked up with him glaring. We listened as he explained and at the end he said "Send an automated rover their place. Oh and every time you say hey I think this deserves a cookie remember this." He pulled up his shirt "AHH!" I yelled covering my eyes with everyone else.

Turning the video off future Leo gave me hug saying "It's so good to see you Amy!" "What happens to me?" He smiled. "You win the gold in swimming, gymnastics, running, and volleyball 2 by the time you're nineteen 6 times in total since and past that boom billionaire. But as far as I know you haven't had another boyfriend since. But you adopted 3 kids and named them after the guys. Actually you wanted me to give you a video." He pressed play to another one and I showed up. I looked at myself, I definitely didn't let myself go, in fact it was opposite, and I looked great. "Alright this conversation needs to be just for me, Leos and Mr. Davenport, could you please leave?" The wandered off to talk about the mission. "Hey, this is just in case he can't get them back, and I know you're probably thinking that I shouldn't be so negative, but I mean its Leo, he hasn't grown completely out of his awkward yet. We, you will do great things. But uhm-" My future-self stopped talking for minute and wiped her eyes "Yeah, if they don't make it back, it's going to hurt, a lot… And you're going to be ok, it won't seem like it, but you will. I know Leo is going to do his best, but I'm scared for me, as in you, and there won't ever be another friend like Bree and Adam or guy like Chase. Ok, enough with the sad stuff, you should get to school or something Seriously enjoy yourself, though I didn't help you with the worrying, just have fun these next few years."

I pressed the button future Leo had and it disappeared. _Oh god, I hope Mr. Davenport can build the rover. I mean the man invents time travel, a rover should be simple. _We promised not to say anything. And then they walked in ready to go off. "No! I said no and I mean it! The decision is final, everybody, just… go get ready for school." Mr. Davenport said after Chase tried convincing they could handle it.

The entire day at school everyone was quiet, I tried getting them to be excited but it was no use. "Come on Chase, you know there is going to be a million other missions obviously harder than the collider." He looked at me like a hurt puppy "If he doesn't think we can handle that though after all our training then what would be the point of other missions?" "The point is the others will be harder and then you guys will be ready." "I know you think that, but Mr. Davenport should trust us, right? We can handle anything, I mean super speed, laser vision, super strength, genius intelligence and force field, what part of us can't do it?" "I don't know Chase, but I really think you should trust him." _I need you to trust him, I don't want to lose you… _I thought sadly. At lunch Chase just moved the food on his plate around "These don't even look like green beans…" I said looking at the goop of green on my plate. "Probably toxic waste." Bree muttered letting hers fall from her fork. I laughed and finally the three of them cracked a smile. "So where's Ethan today?" I asked trying to keep the mood going. "Oh he was sick today." "Oh too bad." "Yeah… so you want to hang out after school?" She asked. "Totally." Adam pushed his plate back "I think I'm going just eat as soon as I get home." "You should really ask if you can do the hamburgers again," I said to Chase "it was the only decent food we got." "Last week you said the cupcakes were good though." "When have cupcakes fresh baked or not, not tasted good?" "Ok, good point." Chase smiled grabbing my hand under the table.

After school I walked into the lab with both Leo's and Davenport still hadn't finished the rover. Mr. Davenport grimaced as the rover fell apart and he said "Are you sure Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it?" That's when future Leo pulled out his phone again and showed the security camera footage. I whispered 'no' as I watched the roof collapse. "You can't let that happen!" I said half hysterical. "I don't plan on it." Mr. Davenport said firmly. That's when they walked in and Chase said "Aha, it's still not mission ready. Why won't you just let us go?" Mr. Davenport shook his head "No, no, that won't be necessary I just need to buy a few things from NASA. They're having a sale. Everything is a million off. Uh I'll be gone a couple of hours, Leo you're in charge." Simultaneously both Leo's said "You got it Big D." "Future Leo!" He called out.

The three of them were upset and then started blaming each other. "Guys stop it!" I said loudly. They stopped and stared at me "You aren't to blame! Just let it go!" I clenched my our Leo stepped up and told them "The reason Big D doesn't want you to go is because you don't comeback from the mission." Adam and Chase looked shocked and Bree heartbroken "So I guess we're not invincible huh?" "Oh… it all makes sense now, this is why Mr. Davenport forbade us to go…" They quietly went to separate areas and did homework.

Following the Leos again upstairs we pigged out on food. Of course after that I watched to two boys, or one I guess, have a chugging contest. Future Leo flopped on the couch after a while as I pushed up our Leo's jacket sleeves. "Have fun tonight." I smiled. Right before he walked out the door he pulled a note off the wall. As he read out loud, I felt my chest tighten. "Wait there's more on the back…" Future Leo said. Sure enough two envelopes we taped to the back, one for me and one for Leo. Leo read his out loud first **Leo, thanks for being such a good friend to us. If it weren't for you, we would have never been able to do a lot of the stuff we've gotten to do. You let us live like normal teenagers. Tell Davenport and Tasha we are so sorry. We had to do this. You're the coolest brother, we were lucky to have you as one.**

I didn't want to open mine but did anyway **Amy****, you have been basically my only and best friend. We totally did all the cliché teen girl stuff and you helped me get boyfriend, who I need you tell that I really, really, like. Seriously you're my BFFL, best friend for life. –Bree **Chase indented one paragraph **I know you probably hate us right now, me even more so because I'm the sensible one. I won't get to tell you this in person but you are the most amazing girl I have ever met, I love everything about you. You never hated me even when I did the most stupid things. Which is how I know you'll find another guy who deserves you more than me. P.s. make sure to keep an eye out on Leo. – Chase **My throat closed up and I read Adam's in a tiny squeak **I have cake in the fridge, you can eat it if you want or give it to Leo. Oh and I have librarey books in my room that need to be reternreded. – Adam **I smiled at his misspellings but it vanished quickly. "So they're still going?" I said knowing they were already gone. Present Leo said "We have to stop them!" As we raced back down to the lab future Leo said "But what about your date with Janelle?" "I don't care about that!" "It's not about you, this is about me!" "Uh guys we really have something more important than your love life!" I said. They said at the same time "What yours?" Putting a hand on my hip I said "Well unless you want my boyfriend and our best friends dead, then uh yes!" "Fine." Future Leo said grabbing keys.

**Chase's POV**

We all were running trying to shut down the colliders. Bree stopped and said "Wow, so I guess this is it…" I looked over at Bree and tried to wrap my mind around the fact we wouldn't be coming back. "Yeah… let's just not talk about it." She stopped again and said "You know what I just realized? I'm never going to get to wear white and walk down the aisle." Adam smiled "Aww you wanted to work at the movie theater too?" We both looked at him and he said "What?" "I guess I won't get to be the first president of self-sufficient under water colony, so long Chaselantis…" _And Amy… I won't get to see her again… _I kept my face normal but my heart felt like it was being squeezed. "We were a good team while we lasted." Bree said then I added "Thanks for always being there guys." She pulled us in a hug.

Looking at stuff in front of me I asked "Hey can you hand me that voltammeter?" "Get it yourself dork." "I'm busy over here." I smiled, even in the face of danger we were still siblings.

Fifteen minutes later I wanted to punch the wall. "It's not working, nothing is working!" I said desperately pressing the buttons that should've initiated the shutdown sequence. "Well what are we going to do?" Bree asked. I turned around and look over everything. "I'm going to have to fry the control panel with my force field it's the last chance we have to shut this thing down, Adam rip out those wires." Pulling out all the strength I had I threw the ball at the panel. Lights flashed and the meters changed to green. "We did it!"

**Amy POV **

"It'll be faster if we spilt up." I said looking at the two tunnels. "Ok, see you soon." We ran off. The bright white tubes twisted and I tripped several times but kept getting up and running for it. When I reached the end of my tunnel I saw Leo in his on the opposite side. "Guys!" he called. "What's Leo doing there?" Mr. Davenport's rover asked. "Get out of the way!" I yelled. "Is that Scarlett! What are all of you doing?" "The room is about to collapse!" Future Leo said. They all looked confused "What?" Leo threw his bag down and charged at them, pushing them out of the way. The moment he pushed, I had grabbed them trying to pull them back. We all yelled "LEO!" "Leo just saved our lives. That was supposed to be us…" Bree said. "He didn't need bionics to be a hero…" "He owed me five bucks…"

"If he's still here then is Leo still under there?" I asked panicking. "Adam, dig him out!" Bree said. Adam started chunking huge slabs of concrete at back wall until we saw Leo. "Next I time when I say get out, GET OUT!" We all smiled and Bree squealed hugging me. Another alarm started blaring "Oh no, the door is sealing!" Chase said. I laughed when Adam ran out screaming like a girl. The rest of us ran after him.

Once were out I walked up to a smiling Chase and punched his arm as hard as I could. "OWW!" He yelled. "Chase Davenport, I swear to god, I will kill you myself if you ever do that again!" I said probably just a notch below yelling myself. "I made back didn't I?" "And what was I supposed to do if we had been too late?" I asked, the anger being replaced by the water works again. My voice cracked "Did you think I would honestly move on? Because I wouldn't have, I promise you." He pulled me into a hug and held on tight. "I thought you were going to die." "To be honest? So did I." He said. "Sorry to interrupt your totally adorable moment here Chase but I'd like a proper hello from my bestie." Bree said. "Ok Chase you can let go now…" "Nope apparently I'm not allowed to leave you, so here I am." Laughing I said "Chase I think I'll live for two minutes away from you." Finally letting go he said "Make it quick Bree, I got dibs on her." Rolling my eyes I said hugging Bree "So how does my best friend want to spend the next seven years?" "Alive." We both laughed. We talked on the way back and she looked over my shoulder "I think my brother wants you back." Smiling I turned around walked to Chase. "I have deal for you." I said. "What?" "I'll punch you less if you don't try to get yourself killed as often." He sat there for a long time and said "I don't know… the adrenaline rush was pretty cool." Rolling my eyes I said "Really?" "Kidding." Chase smiled.

School the next day was something. I watched with Chase as Leo failed to convince Janelle what happened. When she walked off, I went to him. "I got this Leo, wouldn't want you to be a lonely dog man." Before she could turn the corner I said "Janelle!" "What?" She asked. "The truth is, Leo got grounded last night and was too embarrassed to tell you, give him another chance, he's a sweet guy." She thought it over "Ok, he didn't have to lie though." "I know, boys right?" "Yeah… I'll talk to him next period." Once the halls were practically empty Chase came up behind me "You know, you almost didn't give a second chance either." "I know." "You say that so casually." Shrugging I said "Keeps you on your toes." Not waiting for him I started off to class. "Wait… Amy what does that mean?" Chase asked running after me. I turned smirking then laughed "Figure it out!"

**I know I skiped a bunch of episodes I'm gonna go back to them this was just the only one I could find for now I'll do the other ones like this one had come before though.**


	10. Chapter 10

I walked down stairs in my red convers which went with my denim shorts which went with black belly button tank top under my buttoned up red shirt which went with my pink highlights. I walked in to my kitchen to see a box and note on the counter I read the note:

_Dear Amy, _

_Sara and I have gone to New York for the weekend You'll need to stay at your friends house but before you go I need you to drop this box down at my office the pick-up guy wil meet you there to get it. Please sign for it. He should be there at 3 but if he is not there by 4:00 just leave it. _

_Thanks-_

_Dad _

Well he was getting better with Sara around he actualy said please _and _thank you in this note. I texted Chase to tell him what was up.

**Hey cuttie guess who's gonna spend the night at your house? **

_I s it the most beautiful girlfriend ever? _**  
**

**How'd you know?**

_Lol so what time you coming over? _

**Some time after 4 I need to drop something off for my Dad **

_K see you then! _

**See you then! **

Then I texted Bree:

**Hey bestie how goes it? **

_Ok you? _

**Well I'll be at your house after 4 and there till Monday so pretty good. **

_Really? Awesome! I have to train now but see you then. _

**K later! **

It was noon I tend to sleep late on saturdays, and it took about a 30 min bus ride to my dad's work. So I wasn't to sure what to do for the next 2 and a half hours. First I made some pancakes. Then I just watched TV for 2 hours I had about 40 min till I needed to be at my Dads work so I walked down the street to the bus stop and made my way to dads work. I got there at about 5 to 3:00 and all the workers were leaving, for some reason my dads work ended very early. I made my way to my dads office and just waited.

**Chase POV **

I couldn't wait for later when Amy was over it was 3:30 so she'll be here in about and hour. Adam, Bree, and were all just about to change when Davenport came in "There's some chemical plant on fire and someone has to get inside to get the sprinklers on." "Isn't that what the fire department is for?" I asked. "They won't make it in time. The chemicals inside can kill half of the city if it gets leaked outside and into the water system." "Isn't this plant in the middle of nowhere, how would it poison anything?" "There's a sewer drain installed inside and outside of the building, even being diluted and put through the cleaning system wouldn't prevent it killing people." Mr. Davenport said.

**Amy POV **

With a jolt I woke up to an alarm blaring then smelt something burning. I'd been a sleep for thirty minutes. Stretching I went to the door to check and instantly pulled my hand back. The handle was extremely hot. Taking my hoodie I carefully turned the handle and my breath stopped. Most of the building was up in flames, one or two chemical tanks spewing everywhere. "Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god." I screamed. The wooden railing in front of the office door was catching fire and I scrambled backwards. Running to connecting office door I yanked it open and started trying to figure out how to get downstairs. Of course leaving my dad's office door opened let smoke billow in and I started coughing.

My eyes were starting to water as I kept opening door on the left side of the hallway trying to find a window. Glancing to my right and down below all I could see was bright orange. _I'm going to die, oh my god, I am going to die. _It was hard to stay positive when you some pretty flames practically chasing you down the hall. At this point I could hardly breathe and couldn't see a darn thing. As best as I could see I had one or two more doors left. Heaving the metal door open I grimaced, the door itself was hot. I didn't see anything at first but spun back around doing a double take.

There was a window. Making a dash for I did the most idiotic and cliché thing ever. I tripped. "Oww! God dang it!" I cried trying to crawl the rest of the way. And guess what else; the door magically decided to slam shut. "NO!" Even with the door blocking most of the smoke, the chemicals would get into my system before the fire caught up. With another cough I wanted to smash my face, of course the one room with a window had an industrial steel door. I got myself locked some supplies room. Coughing I thought I would end up killing myself before anything else would. _Girls in bad supernatural chick flics trip when in danger, girls in horror movies fall before they're about to die, why, why would I trip now?! And who puts the only one window in some stuffy room with no use?!_

Everything was starting to blur with black spots, whether that was from my extremely throbbing ankle and slight headache or chemicals and smoke or both I didn't know.

**Bree POV **

A few minutes later the car sped us through back roads and we showed up a monstrous building. Hopping out Chase turned to face the car "Won't we suffocate with in the first few minutes?" "No, see part of your bionics includes a filter to improve oxygen intake by a hefty number, you'll last a few hours in there." Nodding we walked to the door. Chase stared at the keypad then typed in a code. With the door clicking Chase opened it. "Whoa." Adam said looking around. The heat hit us in a wave and we made our way in. The entire inside was a blinding mass of flames. Chase looked over behind his shoulder at me "We need to find the maintenance room, that's our best bet to find the wiring to the building."

Adam would kick chunks of debris out of the way and Chase would glance at rooms to see which directions we needed to be in. Smoke seemed to be coming from all angles and fire seemed like it was creating walls."Uh let's try here." Chase said opening a door. A panel on the wall had several buttons and cameras were lined up on the opposite side. "I need to start typing commands but I have to be able get the information out of it." "I got it." I said cracking my knuckles. He started spitting out colored buttons and number sequences. "- Adam yank off the panel block to your right." Doing that, Chase continued "The yellow and black wires need to be synced with the red codes, I think the information should be only a few megabytes so-"

Pausing I looked at him "English please." "That is English!" "Ok then, non-nerd speak!" "We have to find out how to get the message sent from the sequence to the yellow and black wires!" With a thump another piece of wall collapsed somewhere outside the small room. Smoke began to come in, I guess whatever fell was being smashed was burning out. "Chase I can't really see the colors anymore there's too much smoke!" "Move over." He said. I could vaguely see him squint at the wall. The walkie-talkie Adam had started to have a rough static. "Guys?" "Yeah Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked. "I tapped into the fire departments lines; the manager's daughter is somewhere in there." "There's a person in here!?" I yelled. Snatching it from Adam, Chase pressed his ear to hear. The monitors were flashing of the different rooms as Chase's voice turned from worry to horror. "What's the manager's name?" I could hear a muffle sound and he tossed me the walkie. "Bree?" Mr. Davenport checked to see if I could hear. "Yeah?" "I'm losing the sig- turni- monito- oxygen- ask."

The sound cut off and Chase yelled "NO! NO!" The screens went dead. "What's wrong?!" I asked. "I didn't see what room she was in! We have to find her!" "FIND WHO?" I yelled

Taking a huge breath he said "Amy's trapped somewhere in here." "What how?" Adam looked shocked. "We have to go find her right now!" Chase said ignoring him. "What about stopping the fire?" "I don't care about the stupid fire Adam! What's the point of stopping it if she dies!?" "Chase calm down!" I yelled.

Stopping his senseless yelling he shook his head. "What do we do?" I asked him. "We need to find which room she's in and hurry. The chemicals in here are going to eventually kill her, if the smoke," he gulped "Hasn't already. We'll get the water on after we have her." Taking a running start I sprinted out and up the metal stairs. I could hear the two behind me as I stopped. The hallway was practically sky high with flames. "If I run fast enough I can get to other end without being burned." "Are you sure?" Adam looked terrified. Nodding even though I was unsure Chase said "Be careful." Closing my eyes I went full speed through the middle. It didn't burn, just like a heater following me and opening my eyes I realized it did. The wind I created had swept the fire to the opposite side but it was making its way back. The floor was falling through and burnt to a crisp but Chase made his way across. "Open every door, we have to check." Adam didn't bother to turn knobs; he just pushed doors of their hinges. A huge piece of timber fell from the room in front of us. "Anything?" I asked seeing nothing in the room I was checking. "No." Chase said the added "Adam?" "Uh, no…." He pulled his head out of his room. The fire got closer and I looked around. "Hold on to me." Giving me a confused face but not arguing Chase and Adam grabbed my arms. I went through the middle a little slower and we were on the other side. The flames obviously were coming from both way but we had to check the doors. "She must've gone through here." He took off through a connecting door. He ended up down a door.

"Chase…" I wanted to roll my eyes, obviously she went through that door. "She has to be somewhere on this side," "No duh!" I snapped. With a glare he continued "she probably went looking for window." Looking around again he said "The only window on this side is in the storage." Making our way down to the end Adam tapped the door. "Ouch! That burns." "You can't break it down?" "It hurts!" "Yeah? Well I'm sure Amy would like to breathe!" "I'm sorry! I'm trying not to burn myself!" Adam glared and threw his side into the door. It made a small dent. "She has to be in there! We have to get her out!" "I am trying Chase, this is a lot of heat and it burns!" He kept trying to shove it in and on the third try it was almost busted in. With a slam Adam cheered "I got it!" Chase didn't need to hear anything else. The room was pretty smoky, and I realized there were vents in here and it was coming in at a steady rate... Looking at Chase he was leaned over Amy. She was barely breathing; if you didn't look close you would assume she was dead. I watched him pick her up. "Is she…?" Adam asked. "No, not yet anyway." Glancing at me Chase said "We have to hurry." We stepped out of the room and something else fell and sparks ignited in front of us.

**Amy POV **

Everything was hazy and my eyes were determined to close again. Even with my eyelids shut I could feel immense heat and orange. My first thought was _I'm dead and can you even think when you're dead? Ugh it's too hot to heaven, heaven would be a beach I'm sure of it. I'm a good person, why wouldn't I go to the beach?!_

The next time I had any form of consciousness a breeze that lasted for a few seconds washed over me. As the heat returned, I blinked with everything still being blurry. I could make out a face in front of me and I felt their stare but couldn't keep myself awake long enough to see who.

Things were starting to clear up; sort of. I could hear voices and I felt wet but definitely knew I had a burn or two. "Come on, please, please wake up…" _I'm trying, god my head hurts. _I wasn't sure how many minutes passed from hearing that but the voice begged me to open my eyes. Someone took my hand and gave a last plead before another person pulled them away. _No… I don't want to be alone. _Feeling a pinch, I started getting drowsy again. _No more sleep._

But my desire for no more sleep was not being fulfilled. I could feel my self slipping more. But then something caught my attention I felt a hand, just one hand squeezing mine. I squeezed that hand back and used it to pull myself back. Squinting as bright light hit my face I tried to focus. _I must've been out for a while... _Looking around I saw some stone and brick and realized I was in the lab back at the Davenport's. I turned to see the hand squeezing mine was Chase sitting in a chair next to me The look of pure relief washed across his face.

"You're awake!" "Uh can I have water?" My voice croaked a little. "Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He stood up faster than any person I've seen and was out of the room in a second.

I heard the elevator make a noise as it made its way down then some yelling. "I get to hug her first!" "No you don't!" "How about I hug her first?" Two voices said clearly "NO!" "What about me?" "No!" "How about how I go in first and check on her so she doesn't have to go to the hospital!" The doors opened and everyone froze. I raised my eyebrows at them and Chase and Bree glanced at each other. Mr. Davenport looked at them "Don't even think about it." Before any of them could say anything Mr. Davenport pressed the up button "Give me five minutes and then you can fight over who gets to hug her first."

Mr. Davenport shook his head "Really, they're not normal. Why did you even talk to them?" Shrugging I didn't say anything. He handed me the water I had asked Chase to get and I gulped it. "Thank you." "No problem. Are you feeling alright?" "I guess so, been better." "I'd guess so. No headaches?" "Uh no. Why exactly am I here instead of a hospital?" "Well not only am I genius billionaire who specializes in technology," he fixed the collar of his shirt with a smug grin "but I also spent a few years in medical school. Called up a local clinic, got some supplies and fixed you up." "I'm still covered in sout." "It's not really legal for me have done anything about that." "Why couldn't I have gone to a hospital?" "Too many questions would've been asked."

Nodding a wave of worry hit me "Oh my god, does my dad know if I'm ok?!" "Yeah, I convinced him it was better if you were here so when he does incident reports when he's back on monday he can say nothing happened. No hospitals to trace anything to." "Oh…" With a huge crash a tangle of bodies landed on the floor. "You couldn't wait five minutes?!" Sheepishly Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got up. "Is it so wrong to want to greet our best friend after we saved her life?" Leo said. "Uh Leo you weren't even there." Bree gave him a look. "I was mentally." He turned his head with dignity but he looked back and we all cracked up. With a sigh Mr. Davenport said "I think you're ok, I'll let all of you do whatever." He waved his hand and left.

"So who's getting the hug?" Leo asked. "Ugh I don't know…" I really didn't want to pick. "Rock paper scissors, winner of each go, and then I'll hug in that order." I said. Bree turned to Adam, Chase turned to Leo and they started. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I looked at Adam who had his thumb straight up. "What is that supposed to be?" Bree asked. "Dynamite, duh." He made a 'duh' face and Bree face palmed herself. "Ha! Dynamite beats face palm." "What? No Adam, its- you know what? You're right, you won." Smiling Adam stuck his tongue out at her. Bree looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Chase and Leo kept having tie, and Adam was cheering them on. "Come on Leo! Beat him!" "You call that a rock Chase?!" I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Chase looked over at me and shook his head. Leo won to a scowling Chase. And the he won again against Adam. Rolling my eyes when Leo skipped over, he smirked at Bree and Chase. Giving him a quick hug he didn't let go. "Ok, Leo…" I said after a few seconds. "That's long enough." Chase said yanking him off. "Fine then." He huffed and went upstairs.

Adam grinned "I'm happy you're not dead." Squeezing me I coughed a little "Adam, air." "Oh sorry, I do that a lot don't I?" His face looked apologetic. "It's fine." Bree sprinted in front of Chase and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're ok, and by the way Katelyn is still having boy problems." "What? I told her just to dump him and move on! He's so not right for her." "I know right?! I wish she'd just-" "Can't you two talk later?" "You know every time we come out of life threating situation, you get so testy." Bree rolled her eyes then added "See you in a few." She left and Chase made a face at her. "How long was I out?" "6 hours." "6 hours?!" "Considering how long you were in that building you're lucky you even woke up at all." "But here I am, guess I'm not done in for yet." I said smiling now. "You almost die and you're making a joke?" Chase raised his eyebrows. "Not a joke, more like humorous statement." "You almost died, Amy." "We've made that pretty clear." I said confused at the sudden change of attitude "How can you take this lightly?!" "I'm not Chase, why are you getting so upset?!" "Because-" He started to say then shook his head "I'm happy you're ok." "Are you seriously doing this again!? You are worrying about nothing, I'm alive, and I'm here! And you always keep hiding things Chase, I understand not wanting to share every thought you have, but when you start to say something that is obviously important and then change it-"

He laughed "Worrying about nothing? You almost died! If we hadn't gotten there on time you would've been dead!" "And so would you!" "What are you even talking about?" "The Collider Mission." I said evenly looking at him dead in the eye. "That's completely irrelevant! We had the abilities making us capable of getting out of there alive!" "Oh really, so if Leo and I didn't show up you're saying you wouldn't have been crushed?" "Kind of, no one could prove that we wouldn't have moved out of the way fast enough." Chase looked at me like that thought should have occurred to me. Clenching my jaw I glared "You wouldn't have made it and you know it! I had to watch my future-self cry and tell me you wouldn't be around!" "Exactly! What was I supposed to do when I realized you might not come back?!" "I don't know but why does it matter?! I'm alive aren't I?" "That's the problem, you don't seem to get it that you were so close to dying!"

I understand perfectly clear what would happen to me. I knew the second I twisted my ankle and that stupid door shut I probably wouldn't make it, I would die leaving everyone behind because of a stupid mistake I made!" "But you're acting like it's no big deal!" "You telling me not to take it lightly, but I distinctly remember you seeming to be fine after we got out from the nuclear plant. You basically just let it go, you kept telling me you were here now and that was all that mattered! So why you're freaking out is beyond me!" His mouth was opening and closing like a fish as he tried to think of some retaliation.

I don't even know how things got that heated but I stormed up the stairs leaving him in the lab. Tasha smiled when she saw me and then frowned. "Are you alright honey?" "I'm fine." "Ok…we have a room set up." "Thank you." She looked at me and said "What did he do?" Sitting at one of the bar stools I covered my eyes with one hand. "I don't even- It's complicated." "It can't be that bad." "He got upset and I brought up a similar situation and I don't know. It got out of hand." "I don't know if you know see it the same way I do, but you're his whole world. The second all of you came through the front door Chase wouldn't do anything but sit with you down stairs. His face was covered in soot and ash and refused to even change in case you woke up; I forced him to shower because unfortunately for him people need to shower if they don't want to smell like garbage." I laughed a little at that.

Glancing over my head Tasha gave me a reassuring smile "You'll work it out." She left and I turned around. Chase gave had the very tip corner of his curved in a sad attempt of a smile and nodded slightly. "We can talk later; I'm really not in the mood." I said with heavy sigh. Standing up I went to my room. I wasn't sure whether I was relieved that Chase didn't try to stop me or upset. _He can't go running to you every time something happens Amy, you're gonna have to be a big girl blow off steam and then talk to him. _I knew that was the reality of any relationship and I decided I didn't need to him come after me. I remembered those rare times when my parents fought my dad would always go after her and beg and say he was sorry, she never asked him too. In honesty I don't think mom ever really wanted him to always be apologizing, because sometimes she was wrong.

There was a knock on the door followed by Bree's voice "Amy? Can I come in?" "Yeah." She opened the door. "What was with yelling at Chase?" "I have had an extremely crappy week at home, getting locked in burning, poison air building then having my boyfriend act like I should be upset I made out alive because I joked about not being done in yet tends to make someone snap." I said. "You know he only does it because he cares? He's not nagging you on purpose." "I know that Bree! But I'm here, I'm alive!" "And you don't think he felt the same way after the Collider Mission? Yeah, you two weren't exactly holding back on yelling down there." "Well-" "Well nothing, he knew he was close to dying. But he didn't understand why you were upset, because he came out in one piece. It's the exact same thing." "I'm an idiot." I muttered. "Maybe not an idiot. But come on, you've both messed up a lot." "Gee thanks." "Being the honest best friend." "I know, thanks." "No problem, now he's down stairs watching t.v. in case you were wondering." Nodding we smiled and she said "I should so write a book." I laughed.

I went down stairs and found Chase alone I went and sat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong?" Chase asked sitting up right. "Earlier today… I'm sorry. I overreacted, you were worried." "It's fine." He shrugged. "You're not upset?" "Why would I be upset?" "I'm fairly sure as many times I've overreacted you've got a lot of catching up to do to make it even." Shaking my head I said "Do you ever think that our relationship is kind of insane?" Chase shrugged again "All the time, but that tends to happen when you put two headstrong people together."

"I'm not that headstrong…" I argued standing "I beg to differ." he said standing as well "I'm not." I crossed my arms. "Yes, you are." "No I'm not." "Am's yes you are." "Chase, no I'm not." I mocked. "You're being it right now." "What- no I'm not." "Still doing it." He said placing his face right in front of mine. "Alright, I'm a little headstrong, but that's not changing anytime soon." Smiling he said "Who said I wanted it to."

I could tell right then that he wanted to kiss me. He put his hands on either side of my face and I put my arms around his neck. I laughed a little. "Yes?" He asked rolling his eyes but not moving. "I'm pretty sure that this will end with someone interrupting us." "You know what I'v been trying to do this for over a month now, they can be ignored." With that Chase closed the gap. He very easily and gently pulled our faces closer together. This kiss was amazing it was simple and sweet and because of that it ended to soon.

Pulling away Chase's eyes gave away everything. "Worth the wait." He whispered. Leaning in I kissed him this time. I made sure this kiss was different from the last one. The last one was sweet and loving. This one I filled more with passion. My hands holding his hair and I could feel his moving down to my waist pulling me even closer to him holding me so tight it felt like he was trying to trap me in this spot with him forever, I wouldn't have minded if he had. I never wanted to pull away but, far too soon in my opinion, we did. We just looked each other in the eye and smiled. "I'm gonna go hang out with Bree." I told him he nodded and reluctantly dropped his arms from around my waist. My arms still around his neck I leaned forward and kissed him one last time before leaving.

**Chase POV **(I wanted to give Chases POV of the kiss)

Who said I wanted it to?" I asked her. All I wanted at that moment was to kiss her, no destractions no interruptions. Just give her the perfect first kiss I've been trying for for so long. I brushed her hair behind her ears and had my hands on either side of her face and she put her arms around my neck. She giggled a little. "Yes?" I asked her wondering what was funny about the sitchuation. "I'm pretty sure that this will end with someone interrupting us." "You know what I'v been trying to do this for over a month now, they can be ignored." I told her and then as gently as I could I pulled her face to mine. I did my best to make it short and sweet even though I wish it could have been longer. "Worth the wait." I whispered when I pulled away. Her arms around my neck she kissed me. This kiss was so different it had passion. I could feel her hands in my hair so I slid mine down to her waist to pull her as close as she could possibly get. I never wanted let her go just keep her imprisond in this spot with me forever. But unfortunatly the time came that I had to let her go. But I kept my hands were they were holding her soft warm body against mine. We looked at each other and shared a smile. "I'm gonna go hang out with Bree." She told me unwillingly I droped my arms from around her waist expecting her to do the same with her arms but instead she kissed me one last time before letting go and leaving. Definatly worth the wait!


	11. Chapter 11

I was putting books in my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and then lips pressed against mine for a moment. "Hi sweetie." I said when Chase pulled away. he smiled.

"Hey cutie what's up?" he asked me.

"Nothing but I haven't got any homework this weekend." I told him excitedly as he put his arm around my shoulders while we walked down the hall.

"Awesome so you can come over this weekend." he said excitedly.

"Yeah." I told him. Then Bree came over.

"Sorry Chases it's my turn with her we'll see you at home." She said pulling me over to her. Looking annoyed Chase started walking away when I protested.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. He then ran over and kissed me goodbye before leaving. Bree made a gag face and noise.

"As cute as it is that you guys had your first kiss you don't have to be all relationshipy when I'm around it's gross." Bree protested.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't like that we were dating?"

"Of course I love that you guys are dating I just don't get what you see in him."

"Well he's funny, smart, lovable, totaly himself all the time, he really gets me, plus he's super ho-" Bree cut me off there.

"OK I can sit through you telling me great things about him but please I don't want to hear about how you think my brother is," She paused as if having trouble getting the word out, "hot." I smilled and knew something that would be very fun on the way home.

"Your brothers hot, your brothers hot, your brothers hot!" I sang the whole bus ride (I wasn't in the mood for a super speed) with Bree covering her ears. When we got to Brees house I sang till walked through the front door cause I didn't want Chase hearing my little song, too late for that, I relized when Chase smiled at me when we walked through the door from the couch. Bree rolled her eyes. "You really have to stop using bionics to listen to our conversations." Bree warned him.

"hey you were by the door listening was fair game." He said. "By the way thank you for the compliments." He said smiling at me. I walked over and fell down in front of him on the couch smiling. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was ment to be short and quick but then I felt Chases hands going into my hair trying to keep me close and I responded by deepening the kiss. I then felt arms pull me up off the couch.

"Hey it's still my turn with her." Bree argued a little. I could tell when they argued over me it was a combination of light hearted and serious.

"You had time on the way here." Chase pointed out.

"Yeah but she just talked about you the whole time so it didn't count."

"yes it did."

"No it didn't"

"Yes it did"

"It doesn't matter cause it's my turn with her." Adam said coming in out of no where. "She said she'd help me make my macaroni neck lace for art class." he smiled. Then Leo came down.

"No you're all wrong because Amy is going to give me pointers on how to ask out girls with out creeping them out." Leo said smiling

"Well I call her." Bree said.

"What no I call her" Chase said

"No I do." Leo commented

"No me." Adam finally spoke up again then they all started fighting and yelling.

"Guys!" I said no one heard me. "GUYS!" I said even louder still nothing not even from Chase. I was getting frustrated. "SHUT UP!" I finally yelled they all looked at me quiet. "Guys you can't just call me I'm not the front seat in your moms car. Look I love all you guys but you all need to make some more friends other then me to do stuff with."

"We have other people like each other." Chase said

"And I have Caitlyn" Bree said happy

"Yeah but like you know other people I'm sick of you guys treating me like I'm the last slice of pizza." The guys all looked at each other and Chase walked over to me.

"Were sorry we didn't mean to do that." He said taking my hands in his.

"I know" I said "Leo I told you at school I can't help you, Adam we made that neck lace yesterday, and Bree sorry but it's Chases turn go study for that test you aid yo had in English." I told her they all looked a little up set before they left. Chase took my hand and pulled on to the couch with him.

**Chase POV **

"What do you want to do?" she asked I didn't respond and pulled her face up to mine. My lips pressed against her jaw, then neck. She closed her eyes and fell backward, causing me to fall on top of her. I leaned close against her lips, my hovering above hers not even by a centimeter. She tangled her slim fingers into my hair, yanking me closer. I was glad it was my turn. I loved her so much. That's when I relized that I _did _love her. That I was _in _love with her and I wanted her to know that. But not now. I'd tell her later when the time was more right. I then felt her asking for an open mouth and my mind went back to that.

**Amy POV **

Later on I was hanging out with Bree in the lab. "So are we going to the mall on thursday with Chase?" I asked her Chase was awesome but watching him learn to walk off an escalater wasn't the most fun thing in the world.

"No Caitlyn invited me to hang out with her and her friends you can come too."

'What would we tell Chase?"

"That we have a test or something don't worry about it." she said.

"OK I'll take the excuse but I don't think I'll hang with Caitlyn she's great but her friends are kind of annoying." I told her. Bree nodded.

"Fair enough."

**OK so sorry it's been a while since I updated I've been busy I'm gonna skip Bionic Birthday Fail just cause I can't find a part for Amy in there sorry. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Death Spiral Smackdown **

I got to the Davenport's early that morning to go to school and I walked in on Bree making the excuse to hang out with Caitlyn. "I have a really big test to study for." Bree was saying "What? Fine I just hope those old ladies are there to clap for me." Chase said "You're coming right Amy?" Chase asked "I would but I don't want to." I said "If Bree is out then maybe we could do something together alone on a couch." I said "Eww!" Bree and Leo yelled at the same time covering their ears. I laughed slightly and hopped on Chases lap and he put his arm around my waist to keep my from falling off.. Leo picked up a container of something and opened it.

"I never had this cerial before." Leo said about to eat a piece. "No Leo those are power pelets." Bree said "I don't care what there called as long as they make my milk chocolatie." Leo said "No there bite sized pieces of adrenelin that activate our bionics." Chase said "We don't take them any more since we can activate them by ourselves." Bree said "they taste like dog treats without the livery after taste." Chase said we all gave him a look "I'm guessing." "Do me a favore before we make-out make sure you brush you're teeth." I said. "Well I guess I'll just have these." Leo said picking up another box. Chase grabbed it out of his hands "Careful Leo. Those a powdered sugar cookie donate o's they slow your brain activity." Chase said, he was so cute when he was being smart. "Hey powdered sugar cookie donate o's!" Adam yelled when he came in taking the box from Chase. Bree, Chase, and I all got up and went down stairs to get their stuff.

After school I was walking with Leo and Chase when Chase noticed that Bree was still here. "What's Bree still doing here I thought she had test to study for." Chase said "Yeah she's not studying for a test." Leo said I was nervous the last thing I needed was Chase and Bree in a fight. "She lied to me." Chase said apparently having used his super hearing to listen to Bree and Caitlyn. "Wow millions of dollars of technology for you to get a tiny grasp of the obvious." Leo said "Did you know about this?" Chase asked me "Maybe." I squeaked "She thinks she can just ditch me and get away with it oh she is going down." Chase said "

No Chase please the last thing I want is you guys fighting." I said "Normally I'd do what you asked but you knew she was lying and didn't tell me." Chase said I rolled my eyes. "Davenprot gave me an over ride app so in an emergency I can take over Adam and Bree's Bionics." Chase said he started lightly slapping himself I looked over to see Bree doing the same thing only much harder. "Stop it!" I said to him Chase was just laughing I tried to shove him to make him stop but I then saw Bree get jerked to the side as well. Caitlyn and her friends walked away freaked out. Chase and Leo started laughing and i was just mad. I went over to talk to Bree.

Later I was walking with Bree over to Caitlyn and her friends. I hadn't told Bree about Chase I figured that he'd done it once and got his revenge and wouldn't do it again. And I was wrong Bree started speeking sweadish I looked over and saw Chase as the source of it I ran over to him "Stop it." I whisper yelled Chase just shook his head laughing. He then made Bree speak spanish. Then made her do a pick up line. "'Sup ladies how you doin'?" He made her say

"It's a good thing that's not the line you used on me." I whispered in his ear. When Bree's friends walked away she looked around until her eyes landed on Chase and she walked over to us. "You did this to me your using that stupid over ride app." Bree said to Chase who smiled proudly "Yep because you lied to me." Chase said "Well since you used bionics on me I'm going to use mine on you." Bree said "Bree no please I don't want you guys fighting like this." I begged "Hey did you know he was using that over ride app?" Bree asked me "Well I..." I didn't really know what to say "I can't believe you didn't tell me just for that I am gonna fight with him." She said she then went back to talking to Chase "And beware it's coming when you least expect it." Bree said

"Oh tough talk form a manly spanish speaking swead." Chase said before they booth walked away in different directions. I really couldn't handle them fighting like this. We were all in the gym watching Leo and Adam take down everyone in the Death Spiral Smackdown. I was standing with Bree. "alright Chase time for a little Bionic revenge." Bree said out loud. I blinked and then noticed Chase had suddenly become, well, ridiculous looking. It was actually kinda hard not to laugh. I gave Bree a frustrated look. After Leo and Adam won the last round Adam was acting crazy. "Leo!" Bree yelled at him to come over. "what's going on with Adam?" she asked "Oh he's just a winner like me." Leo said Bree crossed her arms "Did you give him power pelets?" Bree asked him

"Just one...bowl." Leo said even I knew that had to be bad. "What?!" Bree asked "Too many of those pelets will keep his adrenelin going and he wont be able to turn his Bionics off." Bree said like I said bad. "Doesn't matter now we won!" Leo said "Now!" Shouted Princeple Perry. "On to the finales." "The what?" Leo asked "There can only be one true winner in the Death Spiral Smackdown. So tomorrow we go mano a mano." Perry said to Leo. Yeah this was deffinatly bad. Later I was with Bree and Chase as we walked through the front door "Hey it's the little drummer boy." Leo commented on Chases clothes I laughed.

"It's all they had left in the lost and found." Chase defended "And the hat?" Leo asked "It's part of the onsamble you can't break up the set." Chase said in a duh tone "Oh my god am I really dating that?" I asked Bree she nodded. "I told you guys I wanted you to stop fighting." I said "Sorry but this isn't over yet." Chase said "Oh just go down to lab so you can put some clothes on that I can make-out with you in." I said annoyed and the 2 of us headed down stairs.

The next day I was in gym alone waiting for the Smackdown to start when I noticed Chase walk in in about 50 layers of clothes. And then I saw Bree with tinfoil around her met each other at me. "All those clothes and you couldn't find something to cover your face?" Bree asked him "Go ahead try to embarase I have 36 items of clothing on." Chase said. "Why would I try you're humiliating your self." Bree said

"Oh yeah the Tin Man called he wants his neck back." Chase countered "I'm wearing this to protect my chip from your bionics it's the heavy duty kind they use in resturaunts." Bree said. I just stood there watching them go at it I decided to give up on them if they wanted to fight so be it. Then a few kids past us and started laughing at them "Look what you've done everyone thinks we're weirdos." Bree said "It's your fault for lying and ditching me." Chase said. "I didn't wanna hurt your feelings. I mean Caitlyn is the first real friend I've ever had." Bree said

"Hey!" I said hurt "Other then you Amy." Bree said "And just cause I wanna hang with Caitlyn doesn't mean I like you any less." Bree said to Chase "Well I have new friends too now so..." Chase started "That's great you should go hang out with them sometimes." Bree said "Yeah I don't have any other friends." Chase said "Hey!" I said again "Other then you Amy." Chase said "But I'm gonna go make some." He said "Before you do that you might wanna lose a layer or 2." Bree said "Yeah and you might wanna lose the bake potato neck." Chase said. They booth went in 2 different directions. "I'm leaving." I said before anything else stupid happened with them.

**I know I'm sorry it's been forever I've been busy with my other stories. I hope you liked this one. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Can I Barrow The Helicopter? **

I walked into the Davenports house to she Leo, Tasha, and Davenport watch TV when Bree came running in with Adam and Chase right behind her laughing. "Hey Amy." Bree said before talking to Davenport "Mr Davenport I can not stand them anymore can they Please go live in your Ware House?" Bree asked I walked over to Chase and he put his arm around my shoulders an kissed me on the cheek. "Bree the warehouse is were I keep my explosive chemicals." Davenport said "Like I said can they please go live in your warehouse?" Bree said I turned to Chase

"What were you doing to her?" I asked "Nothing just sibling rivalry." Chase answered "Were you annoying my best friend?" I asked "Maybe." he answered. I went over and stood next to Bree. "Donald she is getting older she's gonna need privacy." Tasha said "Why don't you give her one you extra rooms? You have 14." Tasha said. "Wow wow wow!" Davenport started as he got up "I do not have any extra rooms."

"You have a pool table room, bumper car room, Arcade room, circus room, and not to mention a room full of mirrors!" Tasha said "Or as I like to call it a room full of me." Davenport said "OK Bree you can have my suing room." Tasha said. Bree and I high fived happily. "So long bozos." Bree said to the guys. "Fine without you we will make the lab totally awesome for ourselves." Chase said "That's right no more hair scrunchies, or rainbow coloured toe socks, or pretty pinky shiny junk!" Adam said "Oh I feeling chaped can have some of you bubble berrie pucker balm?" Adam asked Bree before he took some of her lip balm. Then the 2 of us went down to the lab to get Bree's stuff.

Later I was with Bree in her new room and we were booth talking to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn can you believe it I totally got my own room now I can give you miss guided boyfriend advice in peace." Bree said "It's great finally just us girls can talk and hang out with out the boys being the most annoying thing in the world." I said that's when Tasha came in vacuming. "Tasha!" Bree yelled a few times before she got Tasha's attention.

"Oh are you girls on the phone?" she asked we both nodded. "Sorry I'll just do something else." She said "OK Caitlyn where were we?" I asked that's when Tasha hammered a nail in the wall to hang a picture of her and Bree. "Any way Caitlyn I would just play it cool until he comes to his senses."Bree said "Oh I wouldn't do that." Tasha said "Do you mind?" Bree asked

"Oh of course no problem." Tasha said before she took the phone from Bree "Caitlyn it's Tasha you gotta show that boy who's boss. If I were you I'd grab him by the collar and say you are not gonna walk all over me mister." Tasha said I had to move my phone from my ear when Caitly started sobbing. "Oh OK you're a crier." Tasha said "This is gonna take all night." She told us. Bree and I shared a look.

Later I was in the lab with Chase while he practiced on a karate punching dummy. "I like your form but I'd kick him in the side rather then the front of the rib cadge."I told him "Thanks Amy but I think I know what I'm doing." Chase said "OK then." I hoped down off the counter and shoved him aside. I did the same thing on the dummy as he did only this time I kicked his side and it sent the dummy to the ground. Chase looked impressed. "Black belt baby." I said proudly.

"OK" Chase said picking the dummy back up "Let's see you do this." He said and he did another move that this time ended with him breaking the neck. He smirked at me I smiled "You're so cute when you show off." I said he started leaning down so I got up on my tip toes to meet him for a kiss. As soon as we separated Leo came in. "Nice cow." he said in a mono tone as he passed Adams fake cow. "Is Davenport down here?" Leo asked as I got back up on the counter

"Nope." answered Chase "Good I'm mad at him but I need one his gadgets so I can be flashy for Janell." Leo said "Leo what are talking about?" Chase asked as he got down from the dummy. "I'd love to tell you but I've lost my ability to trust." Leo answered I rose an eyebrow confused. That's when adam came in "Check it out another thing left for us on the street." he said carrying a news paper box. "Adam that was bolted to the side walk. You just stole private property." Chase said "Oh no don't worry I left the news papers on the ground I just wanted the box." Adam said Chase gave up and walked back over to me.

"Hum I'm running out of room on my side maybe I'll just put it over here." adam said walking to chases side. "No! No way this is my side!" Chase yelled I hoped off the counter and I went to stand next to Leo. "Try and stop me." Adam said putting he box down "I will." said Chase before he typed some code into the computer. Adam tried to cross the line but got eletricuted. Chase was laughing so hard he accedentally crossed the line too and was also electricuted.

Leo and I were both laughing. I walked over to Chase to make sure he was OK when Davenport came down. He and Leo talked for a sec and then Davenport got electricuted by the invisable fence. After school the next day I was in the lab again with Chase as he re-taped the dividing line when Adam came in on a horse.

"Who would leave a perfectly good horse in the middle of a field?" Adam asked "OK." I said "I'm gonna let you guys work this one out call me when you've caved and asked Bree to move back." I said I kissed Chase good-bye before leaving and heading up stairs to see Bree. I walked into her room. "Hey bestie." I said as I walked in I noticed she was pacing across the room. "Something on your mind?" I asked as I laid down on her little couch.

"yeah I can not stand Tasha she is driving me crazy." Bree said "So move back down stairs." I said "I can't the boys are down there and they drive me crazy." She said "Bree the question you need ask your self here is who is more annoying Tasha or the guys?" I told her she thought for a minute. "Tasha." She finally answered. "Then you're just gonna have to move down stairs. I gotta go I'll text you later." I said before I left. I don't know how those guys got along without me.

**Chases POV **

Adam was upstairs so I decided to take my chance at being alone with Bree. "Hey Bree can I talk to you?" I asked "Yeah sure what's up?" She asked "OK so say there's this guy who's been dating this girl. And the guy realizes that he's in love with the girl. How would said guy tell said girl?" I asked "Oh my god! You're in love with Amy!?" Bree yelled excited "Shhhh! I don't want the whole town to hear it." I told her "I can't believe it this is so awesome! How are you gonna tell her?" Bree asked "I don't know that's why I'm asking your advice." I said "Well it has to be romantic. But not too sappy. It has to be gentel. But firm. And it has to be in a way she'll remember." She said "So how should I do it?" I asked "Let's start planning!" Bree said extatic. This would be a long night.

**I know this one was a little short but there you go. Hope you liked it let me know what you thought writers love reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chip Switch **

I got to school late that morning it was emergency prepardness week so bad week to be late. I saw the guys talking so I walked up to them hold a bag of rozen pea's at my arm. "Hey guys." I said "amy what happened?" Chase asked "Well I slept late so I ran down the stairs and I fell and totally jacked up my arm. And my dad doesn't keep ice packs around the house so I luckily found this old bag of frozen pea's in the back of my freezer." I explained "so what were we talking about before I showed up?" I asked

"We were thinking about switching our chips for the day." Bree said "Bad idea." I told them "Why?" Leo asked "Are you kidding these guys couldn't last 1 day with out there bionics let alone control some one else's." I said "Now I'm gonna go to the nurses office and get a real ice pack. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I said. They didn't listen to me. The next morning we were down in the lab as Chase set up the tubes for the switch.

"Shouldn't you guys run this by Davenport first? I mean what something glitches out and you end up with Adams head on Chases tiny doll like body." asked Leo "Like you should talk." I said to him "We aren't little kids we don't need to ask Davenport permission for every little thing." Bree said "OK Bree you put in the extractors I'll finish setting up the computers and Adam you...just get in your capsol." Chase said

"Leo I have the most important job for you once we get inside I need you to push this green button." Chase said t Leo pointing at the button. "Yeah then I'll press the button that makes you stop talking to me like I'm 5!" Leo said annoyed Chase kissed me on the cheek before getting in his tube.

"Still think this is a bad idea." I said. When they got out of their pods Leo asked "Do you think it worked?" "I don't know hey Adam lets arm wrestle." Chase said with a huge smile on his face. Chase beat Adam in about 2 seconds "I still think this was a bad idea despite the fact that it is really hot that you're that strong now." I said to Chase who's smile just seemed to keep getting bigger.

"I'm next!" Yelled Leo excited "Oh Leo..." adam started "This gonna be a piece of- AH!" Leo yelled when Adam slammed his hand into the table. That's when Davenport came down "Hurry up you guys are gonna be late for school." Davenport said "Hey um simple question what would happen if 3 totally random bionic kids decided to switch their chips?" Leo asked Davenport

"I'm not asking for these guys I'm asking for my 3 other bionic friends." He covered badly "Wait you have 3 other bionic friends? How could you not tell us we could get like a mini van and car pool." Adam said clearly oblivious as always. "You guys didn't switch your chips did you?" Davenport asked the 3 of them all mumbeled no.

"Good cause that would be a crazy idea." Davenport said "Really?" I asked "As in like a terrible one?" I asked again trying to prove my point to the guys "Yeah see I made their biology to match their bionics see Adam has hight so I paired that with and Bree's leaner which increases her speed and no one questions Chases impossible wealth of knowledge cause he's you know nerdy." Davenport explained

"Yep I got all sorts of smart up in here full of numbers and mathy stuff." Chase said he seemed to have also recieved part of adams stupidity. "The point is switching their chips could cause all sorts of unpredictable circumstances which is why you should never do it ever. I have spoken!" Davenport said before he left.

"Davenport is making such a big deal about nothing." Chase said "Yeah I mean we already switched our chips and nothing bad happened." Bree agreed "Yeah we're fine. RACE YAH TO SCHOOL!" Adam yelled before going off with Bree's super speed. And hitting the wall which made us all laugh.

Later at school when the emergecy alarm went off I was about to leave when I saw Perry run into an elevater Leo was on so I ran in as well. "Hey guys didn't you hear the bell we're supose to be evacuating." I said that's when the doors closed "We're going up." Leo said "Did you push a button?" Perry asked

"No you must have bumbed it when you shifted your center of gravy gravity." Leo corected himself that's when the elevator just stopped Perry tried pushing the buttons but nothing worked. "Power is still on must be a fuse the one day I don't wear my tool belt." Perry said "Hey I have a paper clip." Leo said

"Oh well that will certenly come in handy if we have to hold 2 papers together." Perry yelled before she tried to open the doors. "Stuck between floors." She said we both gave her looks of disbeliefe that she had been able to open those doors "Don't look at like that in high school I was an all state squater." She said

"I guess we have to call for help." I said "I don't think any one will hear us but if you think it'll help." Leo said before he started yelling for help. "I ment with the emergency phone." I said pointing at it on the wall "Oh" said Leo Perry took out the phone

"Listen up generation epic fail it's your lovable but fearless leader princible Perry I am stuck in the elevator I repeat I am stuck in the elevator!" Perry said screaming the last part leo toke the phone "Attention I am in here too!" Leo said I grabed the phone

"I repeat I am in here too!" I said into it "We repeat: WE ARE IN HERE TOO!" Leo and I yelled into the phone at the same time. "If any super heros are listening we could sure use some help!" Leo yelled "I smell smoke do yoy think there's a fire?" Leo asked

"Well if there is then it will either melt the cables and we'll plumit 3 stroies or it will melt us and we'll plumit 3 stories." Perry answered "is it too late to take the stairs?" Leo asked before we heard a cable snap and we all started screaming. A minute later we heard Chase yell up to us

"Guys we have to go home real quick don't go any were." he said "Really were are we gonna go?" I called back "Don't come over here." Perry said from the other side of the elevator "Hey there's a hatch maybe one of us can climb through the roof." I said "Great idea Dooley lower your hands I'll use them as a step ladder." Perry said

"Or you could lift me." Leo said I watched them try and achieve this goal and I have to say it was one of the saddest sights I ever saw. Then the 2 of them started bonding over some nail bitting happit. Later Perry was talking about how she was bullied in school

"Isn't Terry a boys name hahaha no!" She said "I'm just glad they never found out my middle name is Cherry." She said "You full name is Terry Cherry Perry?" I asked in disbeliefe "I know right when I say it people think I'm ordering ice cream." She said

"Well if makes you feel any better at my old school people didn't call me Leo Dooley they called me Leo dudy." Leo said Perry laughed "Watch it Cherry." He said "Well you know at my last school every one knew I had a single dad and some girl started a rumer that my mom left us cause she couldn't stand how ugly I was." I said

"You're not even a little bit ugly." Leo said "Matter of fact you're a down right knock out." he said "But people believe what they hear." I said "I became a princible to keep kids like me from getting picked on now look at me using my power to pick on kids myself." Perry said disapointed in herself before she started crying.

Then another cord broke and we screamed again. A little bit later we were all sitting on the floor. "It's times like these that I think who's gonna feed my cats. I hope they don't eat mother." Perry said worried "I hope mother doesn't eat them!" She said again Leo and I shared a fearful look. "Look Dooley I'm sorry for being so hard on you you're a pretty good kid." Perry said

"Thanks and you are a tolerated middle aged authority figure." Leo said clearly the nicest thing about her he could come up with "Same to you Jackson." Perry said "Thanks." I said raising an eyebrow really wanting to get out of there. I had been trying to avoid being mindlessly afraid but right now I couldn't help it. What if I died in here? What if I never saw Adam or Bree ever again? Or Tasha or Davenport? They were like my family.

And Chase. If couldn't see Chase again I don't know what I'd do. There were to many things with us that hadn't happened yet. I needed to be with him again. If I got out of here the first thing I'd do kiss his head off. Then the 3 of us felt the elevator being pulled up. Adam Bree and Chase! I thought happily. When the elevator made it up we were extatic. "We made it!" we all yelled and went into a group hug before we realized what we were doing and quickly seperated.

When the doors opened Leo and I ran for it and got pulld back by Perry who ran out before us. "Dooley what have I told you about taking an elevator in an emergency?!" Perry yelled "That if you get stuck cats will eat you mom." Leo said "Gotta go." Said Perry quickly exiting the hall way. That's when we noticed Adam Bree and Chase standing together and Leo and I ran to them

"Oh you guy's thank you for saving our lives!" Leo said as we all got in a group hug. When we pulled away I jumped at Chase. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine much to his shock. Bewildered but willing he kissed me back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer. "Hey uh guys maybe a little later." Leo said "Seriously guys come on." Leo said again

"Guys?" Leo said "Man don't you need to breath?!" Leo asked really getting annoyed. But I just kept kissing Chase. "Something tells me they aren't coming up any time soon." I heard Bree say to Leo. And she was right I was staying right in this spot for a while nothing moving except my mouth with Chases. "Wanna go get some food?" Adam asked "Yeah." said Bree "Sure" answered Leo and I assume after that they left.

**Next Chapter will be about the 'I love you' I promise. I hope you liked this one. Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been busy. Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning this Chapter contains ALOT of kissing and some very slight sexual content. If this makes you uncomfertable then do not read this chapter.**

**I Love You **

**Bree's POV **

I was walking down the hall to my locker when I saw Amy pinned against her locker by Chase. I was getting sick of watching them make-out all the time. I walked up to them and bandgged my fist against the lockers making them jump apart quickly. "I love that you guys are dating but I need to be able to get to my locker without prying you two apart." I said. Amy's cheeks tinted pink and Chase smirked as he put his arm around her.

"Sorry I'm not the one who starts any of it. Chase just keeps randomly kissing me." Amy said smiling. I gave Chase a look. "I gotta get to class I'll see you guys later." Amy said before she kissed Chase on the cheek and walked away. I continued to give Chase a look. "What?" He asked "Why do you keep randomly kissing her?" I asked "Cause every time I try to tell her that I love her I panic and just start kissing her." Chase explained

"Why didn't you just sick with the plan we made before." I asked him "Because you know I panicked then too. After that I decided to just walk up to her and tell her but I keep panicking. I don't know what it is I mean I closed a giant black hole that was going to destroy the whole world but I don't even have the guts to tell the Amy that I'm in love with her." Chase said. "Look let's come up with another plan. And this time you'll fallow through. Trust me if you tell her you love her _she'll _be randomly making out with _you_." I told him "But make sure it happens in private." I added.

**(THEME SONG) **

**Amy's POV **

I walked home with Chase after school that day. We walked into his house alone holding hands and sat down on the couch. "So sorry about Bree at school today." Chase started "Oh no it's fine we were blocking her locker." I told him "So any ways let's get started on homework I was hoping we could start with history cause I have that test in it to-" But I was cut off by Chases lips on my mouth.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned me down down on the couch with him on top of me. I'm not sure why but for some reason I love it when he pins me like that. His lips moved a way from my mouth and started to make their way down my neck. I smiled slightly before he started kissing my lips again. Then suddenly his hands stopped pining me and made their way around my waist wrapping around it.

I wrapped my now free arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Then I felt his hand start to very softly and very slowly rub the bare skin just under my shirt. It felt so nice and was so unexpected I let out a slight mone of pleasure. He took that as a sign his actions were welcome and moved his hands higher up my shirt slightly. He continued to go higher up my shirt almost getting to my bra when we heard the door slam open and reveal Tasha walking in backwards holding grocery bags, we quickly sat up.

I grabbed my history text book that was lying open to make it look like we were studying. "And so Lincoln freed the slaves in- Oh hi Tasha" I said trying to make it sound like I had been reading the passage from the book to Chase "Hi kids!" She said noticing us "You go to the grocery store?" Chase asked her "Yeah" She answered putting the bags down on the kitchen counter. "What are you guys doing?" She asked. Chase and I looked at each other. "Nothing." we said at the same time. that's when my phone range. I checked my text, it was from my dad.

_Need you home now! Sarah and I want to talk to you. _

Great! I thought. Just great. Now I get to spend my time with them. "Hey I gotta go my dad wants me I'll text you later." I said to Chase. I kissed him one more time before leaving. What could Dad and Sarah have to talk about to me. God I hope they weren't getting married or something.

**Chases POV**

Amy kissed me before she left. God she was amazing. I loved her so much I just wish I could tell her. I felt Tasha looking at me. "What?" I asked her seeing her knowing smile. "Nothing it's just pretty obvious you really care about her." Tasha said "Yeah I do." I answered. That's when Bree walked in. "Hey I just passed Amy on the way in she coming back?" She asked

"No her dad wanted her home for something." I answered "Great let's get down stairs and start planning." She said excitedly "Plan for what?" Tasha asked "Nothing just you know for a um thing." Bree said "Yeah so we're just gonna go down stairs and plan for the thing." I said before Bree and I booth ran down stairs. "OK so you gotta plan?" I asked "Oh yeah I am gonna cook you a romantic dinner date.

She'll come over have a nice time you'll sweep her off her feet, however it is that you miraculously accomplish that. And then at the end of the knight you look her in the eyes and say 'I love you'." Bree explained "OK so I'm suppose to drag her through your wrath AKA a date _you_ planned. Akwardly try and fail at impressing her. And then tell her the most meaningful feeling I've ever had about anyone?" I asked just to clarify "Yeah pretty much." Bree answered smiling. "OK just checking." I said.

That's when Leo and Adam came down. "Hey Bree we need your girl expertise." Leo said "What for?" Bree asked "Adam wants to ask out that girl Jackie he likes." Leo explained "You never did that after all the trouble it caused?" I asked "No I was too nervous I would have asked Amy for help again but like you said Chase it caused a lot of trouble last time.

"So any ways Bree girl stuff." Leo said "I can't I'm helping Chase with something." Bree answered "Oh come on just a little tip?" Adam begged "Be romantic get her flowers and candy. But first find out what kind of that stuff she likes." Bree told them "OK thanks for the help we'll just roll with that for nows. Have fun getting back to what ever it is you were doing." Leo said as he and Adam left.

**Amy's POV **

I hated my dad! He promised this wouldn't happen again! But I had known in the first place that promise was empty. And it was all because of Sarah! What made this one so much worse then the other million I've had to go the fact that I actually had ties here. I had feelings about the people here. And my 'dad' was gonna ruin the whole thing! How was I gonna tell Leo and Adam? What was I gonna say to Tasha and Bree? What was Davenport gonna think? But of course the worst of all was Chase. How? How would I _ever _be able to explain one word of this to him? This is the second worst thing that has ever happened to me!

**Chases POV (School the next day) **

The next day at school I walked up to Amy at her locker she looked sad about something. And her clothes, they were black and depressing. Normally she dressed in bright up beat energetic colours. "Hey Am's something wrong?" I asked "Um...no nothing." She answered me I had a feeling she was lying but I dropped it for now "So are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked her

"I'm never busy unless I have plans with one of you." she said "Great come to my house at 7:00. And Bree said to wear something fancy." I told her "Wait you want me to go through another Bree planned date?" she asked me "Don't worry since it's my idea I'll take her again this time." I told her

"Good. I have to get to class I'll see you at lunch." She told me. She kissed me before she left. But it was strange it wasn't like the way she normally kissed goodbye. Normally a goodbye kiss was quick and light. But she more feeling into this one. I thought about it on my way to class. When I got there I decided to wave it off for now.

Amy and I walked home together later that day. Alone again Bree was hanging out with Caitlyn till 6, Adam and Leo would be at the mall trying to impress Jackie till 5:30, Tasha was at her book club till 7, and Davenport was still at his conference in Dallas till tomorrow. I still had the feeling that something was bothering her but I knew her well enough that if she wanted to tell me she would. The two of us sat down on the couch holding hands. "So," She started "How did Bree convince you to let her plan a date for us?" She asked "She promised not to go over the top." I told her "And you believe that?" She asked

"Not for a second." I answered. She laughed with a smile. Smiling she looked down at our interlocked hands, but her smile wasn't happy like it normally was it was a sad smile. She looked up at me and said "You know how much I care about you right?" "Of course I do. And you know how much I care about you right?" I asked her "Yeah I do" she answered me. She looked me in the eyes seriously for a moment.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me. She was kissing me in a way she had never kissed me before. It was strong and passionate. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs were kneeled on either side of mine as if she wanted to force me to stay here with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, although I'm not to sure that was possible.

Kissing her back just as strong and passionately as she was kissing me I laid down on the couch effectively pulling her on top of me. Her arms left from around my neck and she seperated herself just the minimum amount she had to and she started to undue the buttons on her shirt. She didn't take it off she just went back to kissing me just as passionately as she had before with her top unbuttoned.

And because of my big stupid brain which should have just been focusing on the pure joy of the situation my stupid big head was wondering to why she was suddenly so passionate. She had never been like this before. Something had to be wrong. No I refused to let my stupid head ruin this I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. We continude like that for about 20 minutes which was easily the longest we had ever made-out. And then we heard her phone ring. She paused, sat up, picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. She held the phone between her shoulder and her head as she started to button up her shirt again "What I thought I didn't have to start till tomorrow!" She said madly "Fine I'll be home in a few." She finished hanging up. She looked at me with that sad look she'd had all day. "I gotta go home but I'll see you tomorrow night. OK?" She said "Um yeah sure 'course." I said.

She leaned over and kissed me again before she got up grabbed her bag and left. As much as I loved her and had loved the time we had just spent together I was still worried about her. Something was bothering her but I didn't wanna pick a fight with what was happening tomorrow.

**Amy's POV (Next night) **

I was in my room getting dressed for what would surly be my last date with Chase I wanted to make this night special cause it would be the last I could spend with him. I had been trying to tell all of them for the past two days but every time I tried I just hadn't been able to. And it was happening tomorrow so I had no choice but to tell them tonight.

When I got there Bree answered the door before I had even knocked. "Hey Bestie!" She said hugging me "you look nice!" "Thanks" "Chase'll be up in a minute." She told me "OK" I said. We sat down on the couch together. "Hey Bree I can tell you anything right?" I asked her "Yeah of course." She told me

"Well see I'm-" but that's when I noticed Chase come in "Chase!" I smiled as I stood up "Hey!" He said "Hey" I said smiling "So I'm just gonna leave you two alone and let you be." Bree said as she walked out of the room "You look great!" He said to me "So do you" I told him. We sat down together on the couch.

"Hey Amy I don't wanna start this night off on a bad note or anything but it's just something seems to have been bothering you the past few days and I was just wondering what it was?" he said. I didn't know what to say. I knew I needed to tell him tonight but if I told him now it would spoil the whole night.

**Chases POV **

I don't know why I had asked her that. I didn't want her to be upset tonight. I could see the strain in her face as she tried to figure out what to say. "Never mind you don't ave to tell me." I told her. Although she tried to hide it I could see the relief in her eyes when I said that.

"So look I was gonna wait till the end of the night to tell you this but there's something I've been trying to tell you a lot lately and I just haven't been able to do it before now." I started telling her but that's when Adam and Leo walked through the door yelling at each other

"This is all your fault now she thinks I'm an idiot." Adam yelled "My fault? Your the one who made her face swell up with an apple!" Leo at him "Well how was I suppose to know she was allergic!" Adam yelled at him "Guys?" I said to them "Do you mind?" "Sorry" they said at the same time. That's when Bree came in

"Guys what is with all the yelling? I'm trying to eas-drop." She said angerily. "Bree not now!" I said to her standing up. That, of course, is when Davenport walked through the front door with his suit case coming back from his trip. "GUYS I'M HOME- Oh you're here." He said when he noticed us. And naturally that's when Tasha came in to see Davenport.

"Hey honey you're home." She said happy to see him. So now everyone was standing in the living room at the exact moment that was trying to tell Amy that I loved her. Perfect just perfect. "You know what Chase I think I should just go and I'll call you later tonight." Amy said standing up "No, Amy wait." I said "Look I have been trying to tell you this for a really long time and I have kept chickening out.

I just I can't do it again. I didn't exactly picture doing this infront of everyone but I have to tell you now." I told her finally feeling confident in myself to tell her. "I love you, Amy. I love you so much and when I see you that is all that's going through my head. When I'm not with you you're all I think about. I love you Amy and I want you to know that." I finally said to her.

I could feel everyone smiling behind me. But that wasn't what I was focused on. I was focused on the sad teary eyed face of the beautiful perfect girl infront of me. She stepped forward held my face in her hands and kissed me very gently. She stepped back and looked at me simply. "I'm moving." She said to me. "What?" I asked her "I'm moving tomorrow. To New York." She said again

"I didn't know how to tell you." She said. She looked around at everyone in the room before she looked straight into my eyes and said "I'm sorry." Before she turned and left. I felt Bree take my hand in comfort. "I'm sorry." She said to me. I then also felt Tasha put a comforting arm around my shoulder. But nothing would make me feel better because the only person I wanted was moving 2,918.6 miles away from me. And I'd never see her again.

**Oh yes I did! HUGE CLIFFIE! I was kinda nervous about writing this chapter cause of the make-out parts but I wanted to make their feeling really clear. I probably wont make it that far again. I'll try to post again as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Return **

**Bree's POV **

It had been two week since Amy left. I hadn't herd from her since she left that night and as far as I know neither had anyone else. I missed her like crazy, we all did, but no one had it worse then Chase. He had gone into this sorta denial about the pain we all knew he was in.

He went about his life going to school, training, eating, sleeping, etc. But he wasn't himself. Every time anyone tried help him he would insist he was OK even though we all knew he wasn't. As I took the books out of my locker I looked at Amy's old one. It had not yet been claimed by anyone. Non of us had touched. Chase made a point, though he tried to hide it, of avoiding my locker cause it was so close to hers. He didn't like thinking about it.

**Chases POV **

I don't know why everyone kept fussing over me. I was fine. And I was lying to myself when I said that. I was 100% NOT fine. I missed her so much. I missed her smile, I missed her eyes, I missed how athletic she was, I missed talking with her, I missed her laugh, GOD I missed the way if someone else was laughing it always made her laugh no matter what the other person was laughing about, I missed how different and colorful her hair was everyday.

I missed spending time with her, hugging her, kissing her. I missed every last thing about her. And I would never get to see any of those things ever again. I'd never see her. When I got home everyone else was there already. I went straight down to the lab like I always did. I took off my rain coat cause it was soaking wet from it having been poring with rain all day.

I stayed down there for hours just doing homework. I didn't come back up till dinner time. It was still raining so hard. Durring dinner everyone talked in conversation, except for me, I just sat there quietly eating. After dinner I helped with the dishes. When I was dune I was about to go back down stairs but Tasha asked me to stay. "Yeah what's up?" I asked. Everyone was up there so was pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"Chase you haven't been your self since this whole thing with Amy and we're worried." Davenport started. I sat there calmly letting them talk. "Look man we get that you miss Amy we all do but you gotta get some life back into you." Leo said

"Really Chase we understand how you feel but it's not a reason to basically give up on life." Bree said "Yeah just because you gave a girl your hart and she stomped on it by not saying I love you back and then moving away is no reason to be so upset." Adam agreed. I gave him a look.

"Yeah OK why do we let him talk again?" Leo asked. "Look Chase what we're trying to say is that you need to try and move on. I know it's hard but I know you can do it." Tasha said. The door bell rang so I got up to answer it. "Look guys" I started "I apreciate what you're trying to do but I'm really fine." I said "I mean I realise that I'm just gonna have to come to terms with the fact that I'm never going to se her ever again." I said right before I opened the front door to reveal a soaking wet Amy standing at the door.

My jaw dropped. "Amy?" I asked. She smiled and nodded "Hi" she said "Oh my God Amy. Come inside right now before you catch your death of cold." Tasha said as she walked past me pulling her inside, she was always the mother. "Bree came over with a blanket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks Bestie." Amy said hugging Bree. I was still stood at the door speechless. One by one Amy was hugged and greated by everyone, even Davenport, when she finally turned to me.

"Hey" She said "Hey" I said back "Uh Amy let's get you into some dry clothes." Tasha said "Something warm and cozy." Bree said as she and Tasha took Amy upstairs. "Wow." I said as I sat down on the couch "Yeah." Adam said "What do you think she's doing here?" Davenport asked "Chase? Chase!" Leo said "Sorry." I said I hadn't really been listening.

Tasha and Bree came back down "Hey do you guys think that maybe you could leave so I can talk to Amy privatly?" I asked all of them "Sure" Bree answered "Your all gonna eas-drop on us anyways aren't you?" I asked "Yeah" Bree said as everyone else mumbled in agreement before they all left the room. That's when Amy came down stairs. Her hair was still slightly wet.

She was wearing a gray sweatshirt, black sweatpants, and black ugg boots. She smiled at me. "So how you been?" she asked me "Amy you apear at my front door soaking wet after I haven't so much as gotten a text from you in weeks and you're asking me how I've been? Nice try sit down and explain to me what you're doing here." I told her.

She did as she was told which was odd given that normally she would have killed me for talking to her like that. She sat down next to me on the couch. "Why are you here?" I asked her "I needed to see you again." I said

"Why?" I asked her "I have to tell you something." she answered "And you couldn't do it over the phone?" I asked her "It's something that I had to tell you to your face." she answered "OK what?" I asked her. She got up on her knees and she put her arms around my neck "I love you too." She said before she kissed me gently. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was just so hard when you told me cause I knew I was moving.

But I couldn't leave it like that. I had to see you again." She told me "I missed you." I said to her "I missed you too." She told me "What'd you miss about me?" I asked "I missed your voice, your eyes, the way you use to... kiss me when.. I was in the middle of talking. I missed-" But I cut her off kissing her again.

She kissed me back. I hadn't touched her in two weeks and we were making up for lost time. For a moment she was kissing me back with love but then she pulled away. "Whats wrong?" I asked her "It just hurts too much Chase." She said

"I have to leave soon. My Dad is gonna kill me if noticed I left although I doubt it." She told me. I understood. But that wasn't how I felt. We only had so much time together I wanted to savore it. I supose it was a guy vs girl thing. But I wanted her to be happy. We'd be together how ever she wanted. "So how exactly did you get here?" I asked her "I hitch-hiked." She answered

"What?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" I asked her "Chase, sweety, I was on the boy's varsity wrestling team. I think I was safe." She answered me "True" I told her. She smiled. We looked at each other for a second before she grabbed my shirt and started kissing me again. I was surprised at first but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around her waist. My lips pressed against her jaw, then neck. She closed her eyes and fell backward, causing me to fall on top of her.

I leaned close against her lips, my hovering above hers not even by a centimeter. "Amy!" We booth herd Tasha call from downstairs. I pulled away and groand slightly. Amy smiled and sat up. "Yeah Tasha?" She called back. That's when Tasha came in with the phone in her hands. "It's your dad's girlfriend." Tasha said handing the phone to Amy. She took it looking confused and left the room.

**Amy's POV **

Why was Sara calling me? "Sara?" I asked into the phone. "Hey Amy!" She said "What do you want?" I asked. I know I sounded rude but I had said worse to her and my dad in the past 2 weeks they both knew how I felt there was no point in pretending otherwise. "Your da and I were talking and I convinced him to come back." She said "What why?" I asked. "Because you clearly want to be with your friends and it's my fault we moved in the first place. I'm not gonna live with that on my concies that I took you away from you friends." She answered "

We haven't sold the house yet, we moved so quickly, and we really don't have to live here." She told me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And Dad's OK with this is he?" I asked "Actually I don't think he really cares one way or another." She answered me "OK then, Thank You! Thank You SO MUCH!" I said "Don't mention it sweetie the next available flight back isn't for another few weeks do you think you could stay with you friends till then?" Sara asked me "Yeah of course I'll see you when you get back." I said before I hung up.

**Chases POV **

Amy went upstairs with the phone and everyone else came in after Tasha. "So what's going on?" Bree asked sitting next to me. "I'm not really sure she just said she hitch-hiked here because she needed to tell me something to my face." I answered "Well what was it?" Leo asked "I thought you guys were listening?" I asked "We tried but we couldn't hear you cause Adam kept talking." Leo answered "Well I'm sorry but you guys said you wanted to hear people talk and I figured it'd be easier if we listened to someone who was already in the room." Adam said

"Chase what did she tell you?" Davenport asked obviously just wanting to get through this whole thing. "Just hat she loves me too." I answered. Bree squealed and pulled e into a tight hug. "YAY! It's SO romantic!" She squealed "yeah it's great till her dad makes her leave again and we go back to never talking again." I answered "I love her more then any thing but it would have been easier if she hadn't come back because now when she leaves it's just gonna be even harder.

Last time it was quick this time it'll be slow." I told them "Chase man everything is gonna be fine you'll find a way to make it work." Leo comforted "Thanks Leo." I said "Yeah Amy may be way out of your leage but she did come all the way here just to say she loves you." Bree added "She wouldn't do that for someone she doesn't wanna stay with." Adam said "It's true women don't walk across the country for a guy we plan on cutting off." Tasha added

"And remember Amy is always welcome here so she can visit any time." Davenport said. "Really?" I asked him. I wasn't used to Davenport being so excepting of Amy. "Of course I love her as much as you guys do." He answered. I smiled. "Well she's talking to Sara maybe if we're lucky she'll get to stay." I said knowing there was no way that would happen. That's when Amy came back down stairs. we all stood up. "Well what'd she say?" I asked

"Can I stay here for a few weeks?" She asked "Yeah of course! Why?" Bree asked "Cause that's how long it's gonna be till my dad and Sara get here. We're moving back." She said happily. i couldn't believe my ears. Bree already had Amy in a huge hug Fallowed by a bear hug from Adam, a hug from Leo, Tasha, and Davenport which then left me. Amy looked at me for a second and stepped towards me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist pulling her closer to me.

"So I'm staying." I said "I know." I answered "So everything is good now?" I asked him "Yeah everything good for you?" "Absolutuly." She answered before she kissed me again. "Eww! Hey there're other people still here!" Leo yelled. Amy pulled away laughing about it. I smiled at her. Man I had really missed her laugh!

**I hope you liked it! Sorry I know it's been a while I've just been busy cause I've been studying for finals. Writer LOVE reviews so tell me what you thought!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back Home **

**Chases POV (Night she first got there directly after they found out she could stay) **

When Amy and I FINALLY got some time alone, after extensive hugs of celebration Bree changing her back into her dried clothes, we wasted no time. We found one of Davenports empty rooms that had a couch in it. I pinned her arms above her head the way she liked it got on top of her and started kissing her more fearsly then I ever had before. I was kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck.

I was determind to never let her leave me again. I felt her soft warm body pressed against mine through our clothes and felt like we weren't close enough. Every part of my body erged for fewer layers beween us, to feel her soft skin under my hands. My hands started acting as if they had a mind of there own and started making there way down to the bottom of her shirt, she seemed to sense what I was doing and kept her hands lying limp on the couch. I quickly pulled her long sleeved red shirt over her head so she was now just wearing a tight fitting tank top that was slowly ridding up her torso revealing more and more of her skin. My hand started to gently rub the visible skin. God I missed her!

**Bree's POV**

So Amy had been here about a week and I had barly gotten to talk to her cause I swear she a Chase were spending every god damn second together. They were always kissing somewhere. one time the elevator door opened infront of literally everyone and they didn't even realize it they just kept standing there making out. Honestly we get it you love each other but could they stop making out every second. Later that week i finally got some time alone with Amy. "It's so good to see you we've barly talked at all since you got back!" I said

"I know I'm sorry I've just been spending so much time with Chase." she said

"Don't worry about it! it's fine really!" I told her.

"So anything new happening since I got left?" She asked me

"Wel Caitlyn and Rodney are still up in the air." I told her

"OH MY GOD! When is she just gonna dump the guy?" She asked me annoyed. And we slipped easily back into that same conversation we'd had a million times. I had missed spending time with her.

**Amy's POV **

Chase was taking me on a date. Simple as that I didn't know what we were doing or where we were going but this was not a bree planed date so I figured it was safe. It was nice to be bak and staying with them cause all Chase had to do was walk a flight of stairs to the room I was staying in. He lead me out the front door and we continued to walk for about 15 min.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked after a few minutes. "Yes, I programmed a layout of this part of town." "That's not fair you can download stuff into your brain. I actually have to learn it." "Well you don't have glitches and worry about every one finding out that you're bionic." "True, true." I agreed. Making another turn I was couldn't take it. "Oh come on just give me a hint!" I pleaded. Chase gave me puppy dog look right back and shook his head "No." "Fine." I huffed. Chuckling he said "Hopefully you'll like it, so it's staying a surprise." "I'm actually impressed; you suck at lying and hiding things." "Hey!" He exclaimed then said "Ok yeah, but I'm trying really hard not to say something and give it away." Finally going passed a bridge overlooking a creek I smiled.

There was white sheet over one of the picnic tables and two small boxes with Chinese food. "This is cute." I laughed with a smile. Sheepishly Chase said "I tried cooking myself but I sorta almost caused a fire. Bree put it out before it got bad." "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I said sitting down. As I took my box I grabbed a fork, and then laughed when Chase pulled out chopsticks "How are you supposed to eat with these?" "I don't even know how to use them, they're called chopsticks." "Why?" "Like I would know?" "Well I mean I know why, but I think it's stupid. Forks are so much simpler." "Well duh. So what have you guys been up to while I was gone?" I asked "Still testing, I had to beg Davenport to let me do this." "What exactly has had you doing?" "Well he _wanted _me to try and have myself go into commando mode to test the strength." "What?" "I told him no, and then he got mad. But I'm never letting that happen again if I can help it." We sat in silence for a while as we ate. Not that we couldn't have talked in between, but I was hungry and wasn't exactly thinking about conversation.

after we eat we talked for while then he took out two fortune cookies. "Care to see you're future?" He asked. "Sure." Taking one I snapped in half and pulled the little white paper out. "Your life may have a few stains but nothing a good wash and time with friends can't fix. Oh my god, seriously?" Chase started to laugh again. "Mine says 'Enjoy the beauty in your surroundings'" "It is a pretty park." I stated. Smirking Chase said "Well you know I actually find the view in front of me quite beautiful." "And that is most cheesy line I have ever heard." I giggled. "Come on you know you like it." "Yes, what would I do without you being a cheesy line giver?" "Probably die from the boringness of other guys trying to pick you up." I play punched him from across the table. "Ooh that one hurt." "Would you like it too?" I joked smiling. "No, I'm good."

Soon enough Chase grabbed the sheet and flapped it off. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked. He turned it upside down then laid it on the grass. "Cloud watching." Raising my eyebrows I said "Chase, there isn't a single cloud in the sky." He looked up and shrugged. "Sky watching them." He sat on the sheet and I joined him. "Do you ever wish you could change yourself?" Chase asked. "Sometimes, but I guess more so the people around me." "Yeah?" "I mean before sara came, no one and I mean no one cared about where I was, who I was with or what I did. I wish I could make my dad see he's missing my life." "Bree and I cared, at least as soon as you came anyway." "Well yeah, but it's different." "Tasha definitely cares." Trying to change the topic slightly I said "What about you?"

Chase sighed "I wish I had been raised like a normal kid." "You can't change the past, but you're being raised normally now." "Yes, sort of, as normal as I can get. I mean, I feel like Adam and Bree have picked up on everything faster. They fit in." "You fit in just fine." "Please, out of all of us I'm the complete awkward one." "I don't know Chase; I tend to be pretty awkward." I joked. "You're perfectly normal Am's." "Ok fine, but you're not _that _weird." He rolled his eyes "Great to know." "Really, I think you're ten times more normal the Marvin." "He is strange isn't he?" "Strange? The boy collects gum off the floor, under desks, and people's shoes to create replicas of presidents, with no gloves!" "Ok yeah, maybe I'm not the weirdest." We laid down and sat in the quiet.

It was overly hot and I had a regular tank top underneath my shirt. "Can you turn around?" I asked. "Uh why?" "Because I'm taking my shirt off." "What?" Chase's face looked extremely confused and red. "Ok wait that was worded badly. I have a tank underneath and I don't want you watching me. Just turn around!" Not hesitating he looked away and I quickly stripped it off.

"Is it safe?" He asked. "Yeah." Looking back Chase said "Maybe you are more awkward then me." "Proud of it!" Smiling the comfortable silence fell back over us.

Chase took my hand as we looked up at the sky. "We're going to go blind or something staring at the sun like this." I said. "You might, it's physically impossible for me." "You're kidding?" "Upside to my bionics." "God that's not fair, so I'll be old at like ninety and blind yet you'll be seeing clear as a daisy?" "Pretty much, and who says clear as a daisy?" "My ninety year old self." Rolling over to face each other we smiled like idiots. I felt my stomach go in knots as he pushed my hair out of my eyes.

Literally, as in literally right before he kissed me his phone rang. We jumped and I felt myself laugh while turning pink thinking about what just happened. Looking extremely annoyed he picked up. "What?" Chase said irritably. "No I don't know where you're nail polish is." Pause. "Why the heck would Amy know where you put your stuff?" Sighing he looked at me "Would you happen to know where my sister put her nail kit?" I tried thinking but nothing came to mind. "No, sorry." "She doesn't know." Pause. "No, you can't ask her yourself. We're on a date!" Another pause. "Yeah, ok bye."

"Unbelievable." He muttered quietly. I chuckled and kissed his cheek "It'll she means well." Rolling his eyes Chase cracked a smile. Something started buzzing and Chase looked at his phone "It's yours." Pulling out my phone it was a text from Bree.

**Sorry! I have a feeling I may have interrupted something important… oops?**

Rolling my eyes I scoffed even though Bree couldn't see me.

_It's ok, can't exactly talk now though._

**Yeah, yeah, got it, on a date. By my bffl! **

I laughed and rolled my eyes. She was ridiculous sometimes. I turned to Chase who was still lying on the blanket looking at me the way he always did, like he thought I was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. And he always made me feel that way too. I smiled and got on top of him pressing my lips to his and he responded gladly. Quickly he rolled us so he was on top of me. God I had missed this in New York. Sadly we had to get home soon. I pushed him gently and he got pulled away looking sad. "We need to get home." I told him "I know." he said in an unhappy voice. "To be continued?" I asked. He smiled and laughed. "To be continued." He answered kissing my fore head before he stood and held out his hand to help me up.

**I know I brooke my promis I'm SO SORRY! I was grounded from the internet and then my computer wasn't working, it was all a big mess. I'm gonna try to post more. I understand if you don't trust my promises anymore but I hope you can forgive me. Please let me know what you though of thought of the chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Drone Alone**

I was spending the weekend alone at my old house, cause Dad wanted me to "Clean it up" for when they came home. So they had sent back all our furniture and stuff and it was my job to unpack it all before they got back. Damn they could be annoying. Sometimes I wonder if my Dad even had the faintest idea what went on in my life. I'm not even sure he knew I had the boyfriend I'd told him about a hundred times. That's about when Leo called me in a rush.

"Leo calm down. Now what happened?" I asked.

"Davenport left us home alone to go to Austrailia and all we did was go to sleep. Now Adam, Bree and Chase are all goofed up. Chase can only see pixel, Bree sped off somewhere and Adam can only talk backwards. I need your help pronto!" He begged.

"Are you kidding me? I can't even leave you guys alone for one weekend can I?" I yelled into the phone "Just hang on I'll be over soon as I can." I hung up and walked to the Davenports house as quickly as I could. Leo answered the door and sighed.

"Thank god you're here. I'm freaking out!"

When we got down to the lab Adam was trying to help Chase away from the window "Oh God. This is a problem. Davenport is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Amy? Amy is that you?" Chase asked and tried to navagate his way over to me.

I walked over to him "Yes Chase. I'm right here." Suddenly this loud noise filled the room "What the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"Well it's either Davenport's radon gas alarm or it's his emergency phone. And being that none of us have passed out yet...it's his emergency phone!" Chase freaked out and I had to wrap my arms around his waist to clam him back down.

Adam went over to it and tried to answer but Leo stopped him and answered "Davenport Industries home of the little man's big dreams. Leo speaking, how may I help you?"

I didn't get to hear what the other person was saying but I heard everything Leo said. Some of it was quite funny actually. It went something like this:

"Nothing. Watching cartoons, eating cereal. Ya know, Saturday morning things."

Adam got excited "Cartoons! Watch wanna I!" Chase and I covered his mouth and shushed him to be quiet.

"Uh no it's the T.V. I'm watching Captain Backwards. He saves the day in the beginning and does all the boring stuff at the end. It's a terrible show. I don't know why I watch it." Leo explained. Chase and Adam were pushing against one another trying to listen in.

"Uh no. You know girls. She's knee deep in make-up and unicorns. What am I saying." Leo whispered the last part and I raised an eyebrow at his comment. Unicorns? Really?

"Oh! You mean the night light?" Leo unplugged the machine "No! No I did not. I should go. Tell my mommy I love her."

Suddenly I could hear Tasha yelling "Leo! We're coming home right now!"

We're doomed.

Leo hung up "They're coming home right now."

"What?" Adam exclaimed.

"Tell my mommy I love her?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry. When I freak out I talk baby talk. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go upstairs to take a night night with my binky."

Leo came back down in the lab and Chase shook his shoulders "Leo, how could you turn on the L.E.M.P! It's a giant glitch machine. That's what goofed us all up."

"Ooohhhh. So this is one of those things that Davenport talks about we're not suppose to touch?" Chase and Adam nodded and Leo bobbed his head "Good to know. Good to know..."

"Look, we have to fix this before they get home. I'll locate Bree's signal and send her the coordinates so she can find her way back." Chase said finding his way over to the control panels.

"I thought you couldn't see."

Chase scoffed "Oh Leo, genious has no boudaries."

"Well, it's good to see your lack of sight hasn't taken away your sense of superiority." Leo crossed his arms and Chase continued typing away. The screen above flashed a signal received sign "Oh good it's flashing 'Signal Recieved". But what are we going to do about you guys?"

"Well Mr. Davenport did install an emergency video file on my internal hard drive. But we're only suppose to watch it in an emergency." Chase replied. He was facing away from us so I couldn't see his face.

"Oh up wake. Emercency it is this!" Adam said backwards and he inserted Chase's weird finger flash drive into it slot on the control panel.

Mr. Davenport's face appeared on the screen. I held onto Chase other hand to let him know I was still near him "So if you're watching this I must have gone to that big hard drive in the sky. How could this have happened?! I was so young! Look at me! I was so beautiful and talented, smart. This is aweful!"

"Right about now I'm sorta glad I can't see this." was Chase's response.

"Is that really what he wore to say his final farewell? Slap on a suit dude. You're on a Stairway to Heaven." was Leo's response.

Mine was an eye roll.

"No you're probably in crisis so first things first. If you didn't have me cryogenically frozen the chuck me in the fridge for now it will have to do."

"Don't you let him near my cold cuts." Leo pointed at Adam and I tried to hide my smile.

Mr. Davenport went on "Oh and uh I would like you to play my super funeral mix at my service. Also money is no object so I would like a super huge blow-out. Something as befitting as awesome a man I...was." Enter crying here. "I'm sorry you guys must miss me so much."

"Is there a fast foreword?" Leo asked.

"This is getting sadder by the minute." I replied.

Chase flipped through it "Yup there are different chapters."

"Okay searching, searching, searching, stop! There it is! 'Someone Didn't LISTEN and Turned on the LEMP'." Leo said.

"Well that's eerily specific."

"Get into the middle capsule with bare feet and press your hands against the sides of the cylinder. This connects a circuit and initializes a reboot of all the damage." Davenport explained.

"Okay once I reset my settings, we can get things back to normal before Tasha and Davenport come home. And they'll never know how completley you messed up." I think Chase meant to point his finger at Leo but missed him by a couple of inches. Adam pulled Chase by the shoulders and guided him into his capsule. Chase closed his eyes and we all heard a humming sound. Chase fell out.

"So?"

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Oh great!"

"Ahh just kidding. You're next." Chase said pointing at Adam.

"Luck me wish."

Leo pushed Adam away and he began taking off his shoes. Chase pulled Leo and I both back "Okay if he takes his shoes off, we might want to take a step back."

Adam proceeded to do the same thing "Whoo! I think I'm okay. Wait, my voice isn't coming out of my butt is it?"

I giggled "And he's back."

About an hour later, I helped the boys clean up the house while Chase tracked Bree on the computer "Okay, everything's cleaned up. Now all we need is Bree."

"No problem. I'm tracking her right now. According to this she should be here any minute."

The door suddenly opened and closed as Bree ran in "That took forever! My phone died and I had to buy a map. A paper map! Uh I mean do you know how hard it is to fold this thing up?"

"A map? Didn't you get the coordinates I sent you?"

"What coordinates?" Bree asked.

Suddenly the beeping got closer "Wait if Bree's here then what are you tracking?"

"I don't know. Probably just a bird."

I walked behind the couch over to Bree. Suddenly something came flying in through the window and I jumped nearly a foor behind Chase "Or not."

"Ya think?!"

"Guys this is one of Mr. Davenport's drones. I must have sent it the coordinates instead of Bree."

"Oh yeah. A giant flying piece of metal and a teenage girl. I can see how you can get that messed up!" Leo said. Like he's one to talk.

"I messed it up because my vision was impared by you. Mr. Touchy Stuffy Mommy Misser."

Leo held his hand up childly "Chase, let's not play the blame game."

"Guys, this drone controls all of Mr. Davenport's GPS technology including the plane he's flying on right now."

"What? Why would he keep the command center for all of his technology flying around in the sky?"

"Probably because you're down here." Chase quipped back.

I helped Leo and Bree pick up all the broken glass off the floor while Chase fixed the drone "And the drone is fixed."

"Yeah Chase hop in." Adam joked "Ha. It's a joke because you're so tiny. Adam kept laughing.

"Yet my brain is still twice the size of yours."

Adam tried to find a comeback but was defeated sadly.

"What about the window?" Bree noticed.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's focus on getting Adam and the drone outside so we can launch it off the roof and out into the sky."

Leo opened the door and walked out but then quickly ran back in and shut the door "They're walking up the driveway! They're walking up the driveway!"

Adam ran out of the room with the drone and Tasha and Davenport walked in "You are on the list cupcake!" Eddy said.

"Okay!" Tasha yelled and Eddy shut off.

"Hey what do you know. The house is in one piece." Davenport noticed .

Leo opened his arms and walked over to his mom "Welcome home mommy."

"Okay, what are you guys up to?" Tasha asked. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at each one of us.

"You know this looks like a family matter. So I'm just gonna go...some place else." and I booked it.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo can be mad all they want for me ditching but I was not going to stay to find out their fate.

Although I might get in trouble when I came back on Monday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dude Where's My Lab **

"Come on; let's go do something as a family to celebrate the start of summer!" Sarah smiled at my dad. So Dad and Sarah got back like a week ago and Sarah was already trying for some sort of bonding. "What did you have in mind?" Dad asked. I was bored out of mind at the thought of spending time with them but I didn't have much else to do. With school ending Mr. Davenport had Adam, Bree and Chase on testing extreme. I could call Leo, but he'd want to watch the bionic training. "I was thinking the beach. We can take road trip and spend a few days there!" "Yeah, that could be fun. We can leave tomorrow morning, I have Friday off anyway." My dad got up off the couch and grabbed a phone "Pizza?" He asked. We nodded as he wandered off to order. "So you haven't talked much about your friends." Sarah noted looking at me. "They've been busy." I said. "I haven't even met them yet, come on let me see a picture." She smiled again pointing at my phone. Shrugging I unlocked it and pulled up a group picture of the four of them.

Sarah said "Oh he's cute, you should go after him." She winked, I didn't know whether she was talking about Chase or Adam but I said anyway "I'm dating him." Her eyes got big as she pointed to Adam "Nice." _Why does everyone assume I'm dating the jock? _"Actually, I'm dating Chase, his brother." I pointed to him. "He's cute in a puppy way." I laughed a little at the reference. Just because Chase wasn't over six foot didn't mean he wasn't in shape. The boy had muscle, which is why I never understood why he was always saying I was the athletic one. "Why haven't I heard your dad say you have a boyfriend?" "I've told him I'm going out with someone, he tends to block out the idea of his daughter dating I think." _Or he just chooses to ignore me, but you know that works too _I thought.

"Ahh, well as long as you two aren't doing anything you shouldn't-" I cut her off "Oh god no, we're not, I'd never, yeah just no." I said rapidly and she laughed "Just checking. Are you excited to go to the beach?" "Sure." I hadn't been since I was maybe thirteen; my dad was being my dad every time I had asked and we didn't always live near one.

The next morning I was the first one down stairs with my bag. I had slipped shorts and t-shirt over my bikini. Finding left over pizza I put in the microwave and heated it up. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

**From Chase:**

**Hey I won't be able to talk today or tomorrow… sorry**

_Do I get to ask why?_

**We're going on a "technology free" weekend trip**

_I wish you luck with that young bionic one._

**Haha very funny. We'll see a movie soon, sound good?**

_Sure_

**I gotta go, talk to you and dorkish self later ;)**

_I resent that! Bye! :3_

I sighed, even though I wouldn't be home this weekend either, it was disappointing to know that I wouldn't get to see Chase. It's been almost a month since we've hung out or been on a date that lasted more than an hour.

Sometime around eleven, my dad and Sarah were ready to go. Hopping into the truck my dad said turning on the radio "I got us a small beach house for the weekend." "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, Sarah found it." _Of course, my dad wouldn't ever consider that idea without her. He'd be too cheap otherwise _I though grouchily. My dad's radio station was classic rock, I didn't hate it, I just didn't want to listen to it. I pulled headphones out of my purse and plugged them in my phone. About an hour later we were at the beach.

Putting on sunglasses I paused thinking I saw something flash behind me. Turning around I saw Bree looking at necklaces. "Bree? That you?" She turned around and grinned "Oh my god! You're here too!" She squealed walking to me (which looked like normal person running practically) and then hugging me. "This is so cool I haven't seen you in forever!" "I know, you guys have been busy huh?" I said grinning. "Yeah totally, Davenport has us going non-stop with testing." "Amy! Oh there you are." Sarah came behind me. "You're Bree right?" Sarah asked. "Yes ma'am." Bree said smiling in confusion. "I'm Sarah." Bree eyes showed recognition "Oh hi Sarah" "Well I'll let you girls ogle at boys on the beach." With a wink Sarah was gone. "So let's go!" Bree grabbed me and we darted through the boardwalk.

It was kind of funny, Bree and I must have been hit on four or five times. It was flattering but awkward because some of them didn't seem to care that we had boyfriends. "I don't see your prince charming, but I can be him if you'd like." Some guys name Josh said to me. "Yeah, again boyfriend. So buh-bye." I rolled my eyes. "Well if you ever change your mind, I work here all year long." He shrugged before handing me a coupon to the surf store with a number on it.

Bree giggled as we left "I've never seen so many cute guys want to go out with either of us." "I know but it's kinda annoying after you say no like twice." "Yeah, but at least you know you're hot that way." "Please like we need guys asking us out to know we're hot." We laughed and kept walking.

"Hey I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back." I said heading off. "Ok, I'm going to go find Leo meet you back here in a few!" She called before running. When I came from the insanely long line Bree and Leo we're watching Chase do the robot. _Oh Chase, you're just such an awkward dancer… _I thought shaking my head. I had put my sunglasses back on and started over to them when someone fell into me.

"Oh no my ice cream! And uh sorry." I looked up and saw Adam holding a huge tray of ice creams and one partly smashed one. The rest of it landed on me. "AMY!" Adam said when he finally looked up at me. Leo gave me a hug happily. "OK OK she's my girlfriend" Chase said as he walked over and pulled Leo off. "Hey cutie." He said to me. "Hi." I said to him before he kissed me sweetly.

I smiled and said "So who wants to go swimming?" Leo's eyes had horror "Oh no! There isn't anyone on the stupid R.V.!" "What?" I asked but Bree already grabbed my hand we all five of us were running through the crowds to god knows where. We ended up on the other side of some sand dunes. "And we're here because?" I said looking at the pretty but empty space of sand. "Where's the mobile lab?" Bree asked looking around before adding "It was parked right here!" "It's gone?" Leo exclaimed. Chase said "Ok, uh alright nobody panic." Adam screamed holding his head with one hand. "Sorry… brain freeze." We all glared at him and I finally asked "So what's not to panic about exactly?"

"There's a solar flare heading towards earth that is going to melt a giant whole into it and the rocket to send gas to deter it was on the R.V." Bree said. "Hey, where's the R.V." Adam as if the last two minutes didn't even happened. We all rolled our eyes. Count on Adam to be oblivious. All of us sitting down Bree said "How could the mobile lab just disappear?" "Maybe it got tired of waiting and it split like we did." Adam suggested. I shook my head "Because inanimate objects just wander off." "They can!" Adam insisted. "We have to tell Mr. Davenport." Bree sighed. Chase made a face "Oh yeah, what are we going to tell him 'Hey remember that really easy mission where all we had to was sit around and wait? Well guess what we totally blew it and the world is toast. Oopsie!" "We'll find the lab." I said. "Sure and Adam will realize that it didn't just go off on its own." Chase said. "It can happen!" Adam threw his hands up.

A siren went off and a voice yelled "Freeze!" We all saw a cop on a scooter, not an electric scooter, a Razor scooter… "Officer, I'd like to report a crime. Someone stole our R.V. from this spot and it's super critical that we-" "Cool your jets spanky, I had it towed." Adam's eyes got big "What? Why?" "Because your car alarm was going on for like an hour dude. Plus I wanted to see that tow truck pull that huge thing away." "Wait car alarm?" Chase questioned. "If want your R.V. back you're gonna have to cough up two hundred clams." "Ugh ok, but does it have to be clams because personally I'm more of a shrimp guys." Adam said. Leo smacked Adam's head. Well more like he jumped up and barely touched his head but same idea. The cop started back on his sad attempt to scooter away and look cool.

Chase's face was showing the panic "Guys, that car alarm was the alert signal telling us to launch the rocket." "Of course it was." I said. He made another face at me. Leo said "Wait so that means we have under an hour to get two hundred dollars, get the mobile lab back, stop the solar flare and wrestle a shark?" "Wrestle a shark?" I said staring at him. "I want to use their bionics for something useful and fun today." "Yes, because them stopping a solar that will melt our faces off isn't useful." "Don't crush my dreams!" Leo said to me. "We need to tell Mr. Davenport, he can give us money to get the R.V. back." Bree said impatiently. "No!" Chase started "We can still fix this, I know how we can get the money fast." "Chase get back here no one is going to pay watch you wrestle a shark!" Bree yelled. Turning to me she said "No, you don't count." "Psh, I wasn't going to say I'd pay to watch him." "Yes you were, now let's go before they mess up even more."

As fast as we could go we went back to center of the boardwalk. Leo put his hands out "Ladies and gentlemen, step right up and see the one and only legendary boardwalk freak show!" "Side show!" Chase said trying to be dignified. He started off with Adam and had him be the strong man. It was pretty cool he bent a huge steel pipe into a bunny and gave it to a little girl. Of course she couldn't hold it but still cool. Bree used her super speed to trick people into thinking she had put and taken stuff from others. And then when it was Chase's turn he started spouting off random facts, the crowd started to leave really fast. Leo stepped in and held out the hat. "Pay to help this poor girl!" He said pushing me to the middle. "What are you doing!" I hissed. People paused and turned around "This beautiful and charming young lady is dating this awkward nerd! Pay to help find a treatment for this poor girls mental condition." "Hey!" Chase said. Hands were tossing in dollars. "I prefer the term intelligent and a sophisticated mind." "Yeah, yeah no one cares nerd boy." Leo said snatching more money.

The annoying siren sound happened again the police officer was back. "Great job little man." "Thank you." Chase beamed. "I was talking to him, you totally bombed bro." "Oh…" "Now unless you guys want take a walk on long board of hurt, you better show your performance permits, like right now." "We don't have permits! We're busted!" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes "Relax, he's wearing flip flops and his squad car had handle bars. He's not even a real cop!"

And this how we ended up behind bars. "Yet he has a real jail." Chase said then added "Ok there's only thing left for us to do, we have to get in touch with Mr. Davenport fast." "I'll just call him." Adam said before yelling "Davenport!" Shockingly Mr. Davenport was brought in the room. "I can't believe that worked!" Adam said giddy. Mr. Davenport looked at out weird-o cop "I did not steal anything, that woman committed assault with a deadly floaty!" When they put in the cell he screamed. "Long story short Big D, boxed mission, world is doomed, solar flare is a comin'. Oopsies." "You know an hour ago I was a little freaked out because I didn't know what happening. Now I think I prefer the mystery!" Then he saw me "Oh god, you guys dragged her into this too!" "In our defense-" Leo started then said "Ok we have no defense…" "What are we going to do?" Mr. Davenport yelled."

Mr. Davenport considered making a phone out gum, a nine volt battery and a bobby pin which Chase had oddly, two dimes and a random string I found on the floor. The officer ran out when his phone rang and found out his scooter was being towed. _More like stolen by a toddler. _I smiled at my own joke. Once he was gone Adam accidently broke the whole cell door opening it. We took our chance and ran. Quickly getting into the R.V. once we found it everything was ruined. "This is bad, this really bad." Chase said. Mr. Davenport said "I'll say two hundred dollar for the towing, two hundred dollars for disorderly conduct and one hundred dollars for stealing a cell phone!" "Not the problem right now Big D!" Leo said. "It's ok in mission simulations you guys have done this in two minutes-" "_Sixty seconds until solar flare." _The automated voice called. "And you have half of that. Ok, Adam get the rocket, Leo find the launch keys, Bree run the computer, Chase you're going to have to help me figure out the launch vectors and Amy… uh just stand there and look pretty." "Really!" I said walking to opposite side.

Chase began calling out launch codes and Bree was typing them in faster than I could even see. Right as Adam got the rocket up right Leo found the keys and Mr. Davenport told him the other key hole was right next to me. The five seconds were counting down and Leo tossed me the key. Shoving it in the hole I turned it and the rocket blasted off. "Yes!" We all smiled with sighs of relief.

I hugged Adam Bree and Leo before Chase kissed me. "Another mission completed with the help of you and Leo." Chase grinned. "Happy to be of service." I bowed. Taking my hand Chase and I followed the others to where Tasha was. "You guys ready to leave, oh hi Amy." "Hi Tasha." "Can we have a few more minutes, please!" Leo begged after knowing no one really got their beach day. "Fine thirty minutes and we're gone." Cheering all of us ran full speed to the beach. Bree headed to the shops Adam and Leo headed for the water and Chase took my hand and pulled me out of sight from anyone else.

"What are you doing?" I asked him with a slight laugh. "I haven't seen you in forever I want some time alone with you." He said. I smiled "And now that you have me here alone at only your mercy what do you pan to do with me?" I asked him "This." He said before he leaned forward and kissed me. His arms went around my waist and mine up around his neck. He pulled away for a short moment to pull my tank top off so I was just wearing my bikini top. He kept kissing me with his hands stroking up and down my back. It felt nice. Then we heard Bree. "Amy?! AMY!" She was yelling. I pulled away and Chase looked annoyed "Don't worry we can continue this later. But it sounds like my best friend needs me. I'll see you later." I said kissing him one more time before I walked away.


End file.
